The Airgid Assassin
by Animagus Sugar Glider
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts and bringing with is James and Albus' Romanian cousins. Friendships falter, romances blossom and foul play is everywhere. Amongst all the hustle and bustle of the tournament, danger has found it's way inside the castle walls and suddenly everyone's a suspect. This book is the third in a series but can be read on it's own.
1. Simon Says

**Newcomers - welcome! Regular readers - welcome back!**

 **This book is the third of a series, though it can be read independently, I do recommend that you go to my Profile and read my first book first if you haven't already. Beyond that, I just want to say, I hope you enjoy my writing, please keep reading and feel free to review with any notes or questions. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Simon Says**

August 2019 felt like a longer month than most. Sun streamed though the dusty curtains and across the faces of Albus Potter and his siblings as they sat in the front room of their family home. Lily, the youngest, pressed her face to the window and watched a dog wander lazily up the road outside, sticking to the sparse shadowy spots. Albus was glad of the warm breeze drifting through the windows and causing the curtain to rise and fall whimsically.

Teddy, their father's godson, sat on the couch with a mug of tea in his hands, courtesy of their mother, Ginny. All three of the children adored him and there was always excitement when he dropped in, but today the atmosphere was different. James, Albus's older brother had been in a bad mood all day – all summer really – and Albus eyed him wearily as he lay slouched on the sofa reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet. Personally, Albus had been avoiding the newspaper as of late. Himself and James had been involved in some trouble last year and the paper was always updating the story. Albus was more than ready to leave the whole experience behind him.

He chose to focus his energies instead on passing his exams. He had missed half the school year and therefore been forced to catch up on the workload over the summer. If he managed to pass all of the exams, he would proceed as usual onto his third year, if he failed, even one, he would have to repeat.

On top of it all, their mother had forced them into seeing a Ministry-appointed shrink. Albus didn't think it was helping at all but every week he went with James and sat with the nice lady, staring into her thin lipped smile and wondering what it was that he was supposed to be talking about.

"Are you looking forward to the Sorting Ceremony?" Teddy asked with a grin and breaking Albus's wandering train of thought.

"I'm looking forward to the feast!" Giggled Lily excitedly, turning from the window and bouncing onto an armchair.

Teddy's smile widened.

"As for which house I want to be in…" Lily pondered.

Lily was about to join her brothers at boarding school and begin her first year. The school had four houses. Teddy had graduated some years earlier.

"I don't care where I go, so long as it's not Slytherin." Lily said crinkling up her nose at the least loved house.

"Now, now, Lils, not all Slytherins are bad." Teddy said wisely.

"Ha!" Scoffed James.

Lily glanced at Albus looking for his opinion.

"Teddy's right." Albus assured her remembering his fears when starting Hogwarts and hoping his sister wouldn't worry so much, "Like…"

He paused and thought for a moment, "Okay, so I can't think of any of the top of my head…"

"What does it matter, Lily won't be a Slytherin," James interrupted casually chucking the newspaper on the floor, "You're about as cunning as a butterfly."

Teddy chuckled as Lily turned her confused round eyes to him. James swung his legs off the couch and strutted out into the hall muttering about the mail being late. Teddy sighed,

"Never mind him Lily." He said calmly, "His attitude will disappear once you're on your way to school. Has your Mum got you some robes yet?"

With this, Lily launched into excited, high-speed chatter and Albus allowed himself to zone out.

Although he didn't share James foul mood he more than understood it. Today they were due to receive their exam results and if he had failed anything, he would have no choice but to repeat second year. For Albus, not only did this mean an extra year in school but he would no longer have classes with his best friend, Philip. Albus couldn't bear the idea of Flying class without him, or any of his classes really.

Albus's heart sank when he thought of Philip, he hadn't seen him in seven months, would Philip still want to be his friend? Would he have replaced Albus with one of the other boys in their year? Seven months was a long time to not speak to someone. They had exchanged letters in early June but Albus knew that nothing would feel the same until they spoke face to face and cleared the air. Albus longed to explain to him why he had left the school last year without so much as telling him and also to express how much he had missed him. Unfortunately, Philip spent the summer visiting relatives in the Philippians so Albus had yet to have the chance. He had only returned to London a few days ago and was staying in Diagon Alley where his grandparents owned a shop. So long as the mail brought good news, Albus would get to see him tomorrow.

"Owl's here!" Came James strangled cry.

Albus dashed out as his brother sprinted down the stairs. Albus opened the door and the postal owl swept in and settled on the coat rack.

Lily was quick on Albus's heels, Teddy followed at a more relaxed pace and Albus could hear his mother hurrying up from the kitchen.

"Simon says owls can turn their heads almost three hundred and sixty degrees." Lily told Teddy eagerly, dancing around the hall.

Simon, referred to by everybody but Lily simply as Tag was a young werewolf who had escaped from an island off the coast of France with James, Albus and their cousin Rose in April. After being given the all-clear from a hospital in France and with nowhere else to go, Albus's grandparents had taken pity on the boy and taken him in for the summer. With her brothers stuck indoors studying, Lily had quickly attached herself to him. Thrilled to have the opportunity to show him around the Devon countryside and take him to all her favourite spots and fascinated with anything he had to say.

'Simon' was almost the only thing that James and Albus had heard about all summer. Simon can do cartwheels. Simon knows all about trees. Simon knows the names of _all_ the birds in Devon. She went on and on, clearly impressed by her new friends skills. Not that Lily was hard to impress, as James would point out. She tended to look for the best in everybody and was easily fascinated when learning things that she didn't know before.

"I don't care what _Simon_ says," Muttered James grumpily, pulling a wad of letters from around the owls foot, " _Simon_ didn't have to spend al summer studying for his exams."

Lily opened her mouth as if to reply.

"What?" Snapped James angrily.

Lily said nothing, knowing better than to antagonise her already provoked older brother.

For once Albus was inclined to empathise with James, Simon – Tag – was far from his favourite houseguest. Charming around Lily and the adults, he had an insuppressible cheeky streak that riled Albus up even more than usual when he was stressing about schoolwork.

"Whatcha doing?" Tag would singsong as Albus slugged his way through Transfiguration notes.

"I'm studying." Albus would groan in response.

"What for?"

"So that I can go back to school in September." Albus would sigh short-temperedly.

"I don't know why you care so much," Tag would shrug, "I don't go to school and look at me, I'm fine!"

 _"Arguable."_ Albus would think, but he didn't want to prolong conversation.

James handed an envelope to Albus. It was marked with his name and had a Hogwarts seal. There was no mistaking what it was. With butterflies in his stomach he tore it open as James ripped into his own one.

"Yes!" Exclaimed James, punching the air and passing the letter to his Mum to read.

Albus scanned through the list of grades on the paper, barely believing his eyes. The grades weren't great but he had passed everything. Relief filled him up as Lily pulled at his arm,

"Well?" She asked desperately.

He nodded his head and felt James thump him a little too roughly on the back,

"I knew that you had to have passed if I managed it."

"Looks like we'll be celebrating tonight," He heard his mother saying though she sounded far away, "Do stay for dinner, Teddy."

Albus read the rest of the letter.

'I am pleased to inform you that having passed the end of year examinations and will proceed into third year this coming September. Attached is your new book list. Term begins on 1st September.

Yours sincerely,

Nicholas Liberius

Deputy Headmaster'

Albus felt overwhelmed with the relief and collapsed against the wall. Now he could leave everything that had happened last term in the past. For a little while at least.

* * *

The next morning, Albus got up early and got ready for their annual family visit to Diagon Alley. There was a lot to get – spell books, potion ingredients, new robes for Lily and for James who had outgrown his. James's height was now on par with their mother's. Albus reckoned James would be happy with this as it would give him a bit of extra force on the Quidditch field. Quidditch was the sport at Hogwarts, it involved seven players on broomsticks and three different types of balls. It was the only thing on which the Potter brothers' opinions aligned. Quidditch was awesome.

His height was not the only thing that made James look older this year. His time in captivity had changed him. His cheeks were more sunken making his face look less juvenile. Albus wondered if he had changed as much. It was harder to note the difference on himself. He looked in the mirror. Nope, for all of his thirteen years he still appeared to himself just as chubby cheeked and wide-eyed as he had been at the start of his very first year - and only a little less nervous.

Albus was joined at breakfast by Lily, who was so excited about the days itinerary that she kept bouncing up and down in her chair and could barely seem to eat.

"Which shop do we go to first? When can I see the pets? Will Hugo be there?" Lily asked hurriedly.

Their mother, Ginny, shook her head frustratedly as she dug around in the cupboards looking for something.

"Yes, yes, Hugo will meet us outside Flourish and Blotts when we get there. Provided we get there on time, of course." She muttered.

Hugo was their cousin, his parents, Ron and Hermione, would also be preparing him for his first year at school. Their daughter, Rose, who was in Albus's year, was currently in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Albus's Dad, Harry entered the kitchen.

"Harry, please go and wake James up, we can't be delayed." Ginny said, glancing around at her husband.

Harry exited once more as Lily's endless stream of questions continued.

"Mom, can I get a cat rather than an owl?" Lily asked.

It was typical for students to bring a pet with them to the magical boarding school.

"James and Albus both have owls so I can use theirs to send letters and cats are so much cuddlier."

"That really depends on the cat." Muttered Albus thinking of the Weasley's big, old, fat cat, Crookshanks, that Rose brought to school in first year.

"What about Simon?" Asked Lily as Harry re-entered, followed by a semi-conscious James, "Will Simon be coming?" Lily continued.

Ginny continued shaking her head with frustration, "Have you seen the Floo Powder, Harry?"

"Oh, it's upstairs, I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Never mind, never mind, I'll get it in a minute." Ginny dismissed, "Have some toast."

"Simon says he's never been to Diagon Alley but he thinks it sounds fun, he's even more excited than I am." Lily delighted.

James groaned.

"Simon says-"

"Yes Lily, yes." Ginny finally replied, "Simon will be there. Hermione and Ron are bringing him."

She collapsed at the table and poured herself a large mug of coffee.

"Mind you, I don't know what they're going to do with that boy when everybody else leaves for Hogwarts. Mum's already having enough trouble supporting him, apparently he eats like a…"

"Wolf?" James suggested.

Their mother gave him withering look.

"He's a growing boy." Harry said, glossing over a scone with the butter knife, "Nothing your mother can't handle."

The Potters arrived in Diagon Alley only seventeen minutes later than they had planned, a new record. If Lily had been excited at breakfast, it wads nothing compared to how she looked now.

"Look Mum! There's Hugo and Simon!" She squealed manically, pulling on her parents' arms.

"What's your plan, boys?" Harry asked, trying to restrain her enough to achieve a moment of civil conversation.

"I think we should go and see the Pais." Albus replied, glancing at James, "Is it okay if we leave you and Mum to pick up our books?"

Harry conceded and Lily dragged him off as James and Albus wound their way through the throngs of witches and wizards to find the Quidditch Emporium where Philip and his family would be.

* * *

The Quidditch Emporium was a magical place. The latest racing broomsticks lined the walls, flags, banners and t-shirts in the colours of various teams were piled on tables and draped all around the shop, a serious-looking man known for his stint as the coach of the Kenmare Kestrels polished a glass display box full of Golden snitches which buzzed around inside like tiny yellow hummingbirds.

James and Albus had to restrain themselves from wandering and drooling all over the shop's inventory. There would be time to wander through the shop later, right now they were on a mission. Albus needed to see Philip again and make sure that they were still friends and they also needed to make peace with his older brother, their Quidditch Captain, Rangi.

A kindly old lady stood behind the counter and she glanced at them over her spectacles as they approached.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, em, I'm looking for Phil-"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You're Philip's friend! Albus, of course, he's told me all about you." She fussed as Albus felt his face grow hot.

She called up the stairs behind her as James murmured,

"I'll let you talk to Philip for a minute before we go and see Rangi, I'll just be looking around…" He trailed off, eyes roaming all over the store.

Albus allowed his brother to wander off. He didn't much want him hovering over him for this conversation anyway.

"Albus!"

Philip had appeared on the stairs. He ran down and squeezed out from behind the counter where boxes full of extra products were stacked precariously.

"I'm glad you're here." He said as Albus felt himself fill with relief, "How did your exams go?"

"Better than expected," Albus replied, smiling at how natural everything felt.

"Oh good, Hogwarts isn't the same without you." Philip beamed.

"Yeah, listen, I'm really sorry about – everything, I guess." Albus admitted, Philip's Granny was trying to look busy but Albus could tell she was straining to listen in.

"Forget it." Philip said quickly, putting a hand on Albus's arm and leading him away a few paces, obviously conscious of the same thing, "I know you were trying to help Rose."

"Even still, I'm sorry." Albus repeated, unable to look Philip in the eye.

Philip shook his head, "How is Rose?" He asked.

"Still in Mungo's," Albus told him, "But she's improving, steadily."

Philip smiled, "She's not going to risk missing the first day of school is she?"

Albus laughed, "Teddy says she's already reading our new text books."

Teddy was training to be a Healer at the hospital.

"You're going to have to fill us in on everything that happened while we were gone." Albus told him, feeling relaxed again.

James wandered over looking a little dazed.

"Funny enough, not a lot did happen without you." Philip laughed.

This seemed typical to Albus, wherever he went, trouble seemed to follow – or maybe it was wherever James went. Either way, he always seemed to be caught up in the middle of it. Philip and had probably had a lovely relaxing few months without them around.

"However," Philip continued, his voice dipping into a more serious tone, "We did lose the Quidditch Cup, rather spectacularly, without you."

Albus's stomach plummeted.

"I'm not really sure how Rangi's going to react to you being here." He warned.

"Better to get it over with now than wait till Hogwarts…" James muttered.

Philip nodded in agreement, "Follow me." He said, and led them behind the counter and up the stairs into the proprietors' home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody, so first of all, I really hope you enjoyed this first little taste of the new book and got a nice little catch up on where everybody is and what's been happening. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Just a few formalities though - I still don't own the rights to Harry Potter. This novel is written for fans by a fan and there's no profit or intended infringement involved. Also, as far as keeping Canon goes, I began this series after reading the books but before all this online extra info was published so, anything that you read in Harry Potter should be true to this (and if I slip up, let me know) but I can't keep changing things whenever more info is released so outside of that I take creative liberty. There are no major plot-related changes but you can expect changes in James and Albus' extended family and their careers. For example, I mentioned above that Teddy (in my books) is training to become a Healer, I chose this because I see Teddy as a very caring person who seeks to help others in pain - but if JK Rowling posts tomorrow that Teddy actually becomes a Curse Breaker or something, well then that's just a variation that you and I will have to accept. Changes have been made to the families of George, Percy, Charlie, Draco, Bill etc. but some won't be relevent or even mentioned and where they are, I'll be my best to make them clear and you do your best to go along with them. Deal?**

 **Phew, that was long winded. To finish up, I just want to say that I'm sorry my predicted release date was two weeks off. There were some complications both with the story (like the fact that I couldn't come up with a title for AGES) and with technicalities (I had no internet for a bit) - the point is, to make up for it I have this first chapter up on the anniversary of the first chapter of The Serpent's Tongue AND I'm gonna have Chapter 2 ready for you, this weekend! So let's be excited for that!**

 **Peace out people,**

 **ASG**


	2. The Walking Tour

**Warning: If you haven't read the previous book and you would like to, I recommend you do it now rather than continuing here, this chapter contains a lot of Spoilers. Other than that, hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Walking Tour**

Philip led them past the kitchen and living room and down a narrow corridor. Philip reached a door and put a hand on the doorknob, "Stand back." He instructed them.

"What?" Asked James.

Philip motioned and James took a step back, then Philip swung open the door and dropped to his knees just as a water balloon came flying out, over his head and burst against the opposite wall. Philip quickly vapourised the water with a swish of his wand and entered.

Albus and James followed and Albus spotted the perpetrator immediately. Rangi had positioned a large wooden catapult opposite the door.

"Like it?" Growled Rangi.

Albus turned to spot the Quidditch captain, lying flat on a bench, lifting weights over his head. The muscles of his brown arms strained and unstrained rhythmically while his dark eyes focussed on some spot on the ceiling, which he was, evidently, rather cross at.

"I built it." He continued, between lifts.

He did not seem the bouncy, over-excited creature Albus was used to and he wasn't surprised. He had seen the Captain angry before and had hoped never to be on the receiving end of it. Suddenly, he was glad that the older boy was weighed down.

"You left – our team – down _two_ players!" He began, his rage threatening to break his workout, "You disappear – for half the year – and leave _us_ to lose the cup, again!"

Rangi stopped lifting and sat up on the bench, beads of sweat rolling down from his hairline.

"We were kind of kidnapped…" Mumbled James.

Rangi ignored him, "This was our last chance, _my_ last chance to win the Quidditch Cup as Gryffindor Captain!" He ranted, shaking with frustrated passion.

"And, if I've picked up this whole kidnapped thing right," He continued, turning away to find a flask of water, which he splashed all over his face, "You haven't even _touched_ a broomstick since you left. Do you know how bad it is to go that long without practicing?"

James exchanged a look with Albus and they both stayed tactfully quiet.

"It's bad!" Yelled the Captain, "Okay. So you better get working before September because I'm not letting anyone onto my team that's out of practice or sliding! Got that?" He burst, blinking water out of his eyes and looking genuinely like a maniac.

"But Rangi, there's no teams this year," James pointed out a little hesitantly, "The Twiwizard Tournament is on."

Rangi took a towel and wiped his face, "There's no _Cup_ this year." He granted calmly, "There's still a team, whether you're on it is another question. I'm not going to let my players sit around for a year, we're going to train and _next year_ – the Gryffindor team is going to win that cup." He insisted fiercely, pointing decisively at James like it was an instruction, "Meanwhile, I'm going to keep training so that I have somewhere to go when I'm finished school."

Albus stood by silently. The Quidditch Captain's passion and fury never failed to impress him, even if Philip's brother was a bit of a lunatic.

* * *

Once his rant was over, Rangi's mood lightened considerably and he happily conversed through a quick lunch about the latest sports news, though he made it clear to Albus and James that their school positions were in serious jeopardy if they failed to impress him in September.

James left following this, bidding the Pais farewell and assuring Rangi that he would be in fighting form in September.

He wasn't worried about being out of practice, his position, Seeker, came as naturally to him as learning to ride a broomstick and his fitness level remained high and yet, something about the Captain's dedication always made him strive to impress him.

He found his mother and sister in Madam Malkin's robe shop where he was measured and fitted for his new school robes. He was pleased to see he had grown considerably over the past year though his mother muttered exasperatedly at his incessantly necessary costume amendments.

"Phew, you know I could really do with a break around now." Sighed Ginny to James's aunts, Hermione and Luna as she ran a hand through her long red hair.

They nodded in agreement as their sons, Lorcan and Hugo played sword fighting with their brand new wands.

"How about a quick cup of tea in one of the cafés?" Suggested Hermione, confiscating a dumbfounded Hugo's wand.

Ginny agreed, "James, could you please keep an eye on this lot while we recharge our batteries?" She implored, "Or at least bring them to Ron and Harry, they're on cauldron duty." She told him.

James conceded, though he wasn't sure why. A moment later, Lily was dragging him around like a puppy insisting that they find 'Simon' and show him around properly.

"There he is!" Lily thrilled, tugging mercilessly at his arm.

Tag was peering through the pet shop window, at a small dog.

"Hey James," He grinned when he turned and saw them, "How's life?"

James shrugged.

Tag simply continued grinning, "The dog says you're in a mood."

"You can't talk to dogs." Dismissed James, who knew a thing or two about talking to animals.

"Only pulling your leg." Teased Tag, a French accent still evident in his well-practiced English.

"What do you think of Diagon Alley?" Asked Lily happily.

"Trés bien." Tag replied with a smirk, "I like your uncles joke shop though I have to admit, most of the stuff in there is a bit tame for me."

"If it's more daring goods your looking for, you'd have to venture into Knockturn Alley." Hugo piped up in an excited tone.

"Yeah, that's where all the dark magic stuff is." Lorcan nodded, "They've all kinds of things in there."

"Really? What kind of things?" Tag quizzed them.

There was a pause as the eager children tried to think.

"Dunno." Admitted Hugo with a careless shrug at long last.

"You mean you've never been there?" Tag asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Lily, Hugo and Lorcan all shook their heads vigorously, "No way," Lily answered, "It's so creepy and dark."

"Weren't you ever curious though?" Tag continued incredulously, "What about you James, you must have gone down there at some point?"

James snapped his head around from where he'd been staring, longingly at the sweet jars in a nearby shop, "Huh, Knockturn Alley? Eh, yeah, sure I have." He lied quickly, not wanting to give Tag the satisfaction of ridiculing him in front of his younger cousins.

"You never told me that, James." Lily gaped at his with eyed brown eyes.

"Well, no, you might've told Al and he'd have told Dad." James shrugged, secretly pleased at how the kids attention had turned from Tag to him.

"In that case, why don't we go there now." Enthuse Tag, "James can lead the way and it really wouldn't be a proper tour of wizarding London if we skipped the most thrilling part."

Lily glanced from Hugo to Lorcan nervously. Hugo looked hopeful, Lorcan curious. James scowled at the smirk on Tag's face.

"They're too little." He said, discarding the proposition.

"We are not." Lorcan contradicted him quickly and James bristled with annoyance, "We're going to Hogwarts and there's loads of danger there; the Forbidden Forest, acromantulas, crumple-horned snorkacks…"

"You're not really supposed to come into contact with those." James stated, though he had never heard of the last creature.

"You have though," Lily pointed out, "You've done lots of dangerous things."

James glanced at her and her little face was so full of belief and admiration that he couldn't think of a response.

"That's settled then," Tag pronounced, "James can take us to Knockturn Alley before we have to go back to boring old shopping."

Hugo and Lorcan followed closely behind Tag as he led the march toward the dark side-alley, which was famous amongst British wizards for its shady wares. Lily bounded alongside her brother like an over-eager bunny rabbit as he wondered how he had ended up agreeing to this.

* * *

Knockturn Alley meandered off from the main wizarding shopping street, its buildings were tall and narrow and seemed to leer inwards, obstructing the sunlight from reaching the tapering cobblestones.

James had wandered by it many a time but never had he had the opportunity to enter, unsupervised into the infamous backstreet and a certain nervous thrill rippled through his abdomen as they neared it. He quickly realised that he needed to take this chance, and not just because Tag had seemed to dare him to, but because after a long and uneventful summer, this was just what he needed to get his blood pumping again before school.

He spotted a Slytherin from his year skulking around the entrance to the alley. His general instinct would be to avoid this particular specimen as he had a history of riling James and they had exchanged blows on more than one occasion but with his fresh adrenaline and confidence, James was not about to lose face in front of his sister, cousins and Tag.

"Hey Tyne, nice summer?" James grinned at the Slytherin with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Potter! What're you doing here?" Snapped Tybalt Tyne, looking up to spot him.

"I could ask you the same thing." James replied, "Wait, let me guess, you're waiting here for Katherine to come out because you're too scared to wander into Knockturn Alley?"

Tybalt turned a fiery red as his face filled with hot, angry blood,

"Watch your mouth Potter, you don't know what you're talking about!" Snapped the Slytherin, going from one to ten in a matter of seconds just as James had suspected he would.

James simply smiled and continued walking, Lily and co. close on his heels as Tybalt fumed behind them.

"Who's that?" Lily asked, clutching at James's arm once they were far enough away.

"Nobody important." James shrugged but remembering the other boy's various and vicious offenses he quickly added, "Stay away from him though if you see him at school, they're a bad crowd."

"Yeah, you'd know James, right, you're always going up against Slytherins, right? Getting into fights? Stuff like that?" Thrilled Hugo excitedly.

"Who's asking?" James asked with raised eyebrows, flashing his cousin a roguish grin.

Now, they were well within the territory of Knockturn Alley and the buildings were dark, ill-kept and crumbling in parts. Dusty shop windows displayed outdated black robes, broken furniture and all manner of odds an ends. They stopped to look through the window of a pawnshop where antique jewelry, gold plated cauldrons and menacing medieval contraptions were displayed.

"See those chains in the corner," Tag pointed out, "The ones with the huge locks and the iron muzzle, those were used to control werewolves before the wolfsbane potion was created. The inside of the cuffs are lined with tiny needles that dug into the werewolves skin to deter the wolf from trying to fight the shackles and to make it harder for them to attack."

"That's horrible!" Whimpered Lily, big brown eyes round with horror.

"That was a long time ago." James said stonily, hoping to pacify his little sister.

"Actually, it's still used in many parts of the world today," Tag replied, turning to face James with a serious expression, "where the wolfbane potion is too expensive for people to access."

James looked away, feeling very uncomfortable and began distracting himself looking in the window of pawnshop once more. He focused his gaze on what looked like an engraved headstone wondering who would possible pawn such a thing when a face appeared in the window and he jumped back with a shriek.

The small party quickly hurried away from the pawnshop after this.

They passed a barber shop where a bendy-legged man stood outside, twiddling his moustache and checking the time on a pocket watch, which appeared to be made from a small mammal's skull, and who offered them some candy, which they politely declined. They continued past Borgin and Burkes, an antiques shop above which Tybalt's friend Katherine resided. Then there was a bookies, squeezed between an apothecary and a well-placed fortune teller. They got funny looks from the clusters of wizards, witches and Goblins which congregated in the alley but nobody approached them except for a rambling old witch who asked them the way to the Abyss, which turned out to be a grotty-looking pub. The whole place gave James goose-bumps. Though felt daring to be there, he was uncomfortable having Lily by his side and felt a little foolish for bringing her into such a place. He stood guard protectively, watching hooded strangers with a sickening, paranoid feeling as Tag gleefully pointed through shop windows and told thrilling stories.

For a moment James could've sworn he saw the familiar face of Manon, one of his hunters from last year's kidnapping, as he pushed his way through a small throng outside a funeral home but she disappeared in a blink and he was again surrounded by unfamiliar souls, with their faces hidden under hats of behind veils.

James often revisited the island in his sleep, where he had been held in a basement for several months against his will with up to fifteen other children. Manon's sharp eyes appeared, watching him like a bird of prey, the three teachers who ran the unsanctioned school would float leeringly through his brain and another of the older kids, Marc, would appear twisting a girl's arms behind her back as she struggled to get free.

Marc had betrayed them, convincing them to trust him, pulling the strings on their escape operation before turning on them in an attempt to seize credit for capturing them. Only he had only caught one. Poor, fierce-hearted Noire had been left behind. When Noire's face appeared to him, James always woke up, sickening guilt flooding through him. Who knew what had happened to her since their escape.

The mysterious executive known only as the 'Directeur' also appeared, his face in shadow and his body shifting size and build as James had never seen him, but his voice – his voice was clearer than James could ever remember it in waking hours.

James was brought abruptly back to the present as they emerged from the crowd and James came face to face with Lysander Flint, a seventh year at Hogwarts and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Watch it!" Snapped the captain, looking down and realising who the offending party was, "Well, well, well… Now there's something you don't see everyday. James Potter in Knockturn Alley," He mused, "And he's brought a posse."

Lysander was taller than James and had long fair hair tied at the nape of his neck, Up until last year, James's only real dealings with him had been on the Quidditch pitch as rival Seekers but then the Slytherin alpha, and mortal enemy of Rangi, had used James's parseltongue abilities to access the Chamber of Secrets. Lysander Flint was not a friend.

"What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Flint asked darkly.

"Giving a walking tour." James replied casually, "What're you doing here? Is this where you come to find something to give your Quidditch team an edge?"

Lysander's face contorted into a clenched smile, "My team doesn't need an edge to take you pathetic Gryffindors down, you do that well enough for yourselves."

"Ooh, burn." Hissed Tag in a low, giddy tone, "Fight him James!"

James rolled his eyes.

"I advice you to get take these kids and get out of my way." Lysander added.

"Oi!" Snapped Tag and began cursing in French as Hugo descended into hysterical giggling.

Lysander eyed the young werewolf with distaste and Hugo's laughter quickly subsided to be replaced with a nervous expression.

"You want to say something to me, runt?" Lysander snarled in a low voice.

"Back off, Lysander," Came a new voice as Molly Weasley appeared by the Slytherin's side, "And quit scowling like that, you're scaring the children." She said plainly.

Lysander glanced at his peer and moved off, dismissing the little run-in.

"What do you think you're doing, James?" Demanded Molly, "Bringing them –" She pointed to Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Tag, "Into a place like this? Where's your head at?" She exclaimed.

James felt defensive, "They came on their own free will, it's not like I forced them to come down here? Why am I responsible for what they do?"

"Oh right, so you're telling me that you're not the leader of this little troupe?" Molly crossed her arms, "That you weren't asked to keep an eye on them?"

James opened his mouth but said nothing, realising just how right she was.

"Come on." Molly insisted, steering her cousins back the way they had come.

"You don't need to baby us Mols," Hugo muttered with disgust.

"I hope not. You're going to Hogwarts now, you need to learn a bit of cop on." She scolded him.

"I don't get it," Tag pondered innocently, "Are we not allowed to come down this road or something?"

One glance at Molly and it was clear she wasn't buying his act, but to James's dismay this only made Tag grin and play it up more,

"Did we do something wrong? Is this the dodgy part of town? I had no idea." He continued in a singsong voice.

"Wait a second," James said, stopping abruptly, "This is the dodgy part of town. What were you doing here?"

Molly glanced at him, "If you must know I was picking up this for Leo." Holding up a bag, making sure that the others were preoccupied talking amongst themselves she pulled out a shrunken head.

James recoiled slightly.

"He mentioned that he wanted one for the club, thinks it'll add character, literally." She continues,

"Hey, watch who you're objectifying there! You make me sound like a decoration – I ain't no Christmas tree accessory!" Protested the head.

"Don't see the appeal myself." She added, lowering her hand.

"No! Don't put me back in the bag! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to put bags on your head? This is abuse!" Screeched the head as Molly put it away.

"You hag!" It cried as Molly zipped it shut.

James grinned.

Molly's boyfriend Leopold Rankin ran a club in a secret passage under the school where students played cards and placed bets on Quidditch games. It was highly exclusive and James had laboured last year to eventually gain access.

"Rankin sent you to pick that up? Now who's the irresponsible one? Knockturn Alley is a dangerous place Mols."

"It's a surprise and besides I can look after myself." Molly retorted with a sideways glance at her younger cousin.

James noticed that she had her Beaters bat strapped inside her cloak. Suddenly he worried for anyone who approached _her_ in a dangerous alleyway.

"Just try to keep out of trouble for a little while, James," She warned him, "You're on your last leg at school, you know and Rangi is pretty pissed off."

"I know, I saw him." James admitted.

"And you also know that it's bad when Rangi of all people things you need to keep your head down."

This was true. If there was one person who knew about getting in to trouble at school it was Rangi. They exited Knockturn Alley and James saw Tybalt and Katherine nudging each other and pointing to him.

"Uh-oh, Potter, in trouble again?" Laughed Tybalt loudly.

"Or did you just get scared and call for help?" Jeered Katherine.

James ignored them and kept walking. Lily looked relieved to be out of the dark and herself, Hugo, Lorcan and Tag were back to messing about and giggling.

"So are you gonna tell on me or what?" James asked Molly, pulling a face.

"You know I'm not." Muttered Molly.

"Good. Then I won't tell your Dad about the head in your bag." Grinned James, receiving a sharp shove in response.

He laughed.

"Just try to make it back to Hogwarts without any major drama, okay?" Molly warned him wisely, "I'm not going to cover for you again."

James shrugged but they both knew they had reached an understanding. Then Molly swerved off into a bookshop and James steered Lily and her friends into the nearest sweetshop where the biggest threat was overdosing on Fizzing Whizbees.

* * *

 **Please review with any thoughts or comments! Thank you to all who reviewed Chapter 1, especially to the Guest I couldn't thank in a message, you kind words are very much appreciated!**


	3. Rose

**Thank you for your patience! I'd planned on updating this much sooner but July was an unusual month for me and this is the first opportunity I've had to post since then. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm also planning on putting up the next one on Saturday or Sunday so watch out for that and thank you for all your support so far!**

 **ASG**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rose**

From Diagon Alley, they continued on to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Tag didn't come, he had an aversion to hospitals it seemed. Albus couldn't blame him, St Mungo's was huge and busy and chaotic, all of which made him nervous and uncomfortable. He kept close to his mother's side even though he knew the way to Rose's room from his frequent visits.

Rose had been a great help with his studies despite the mentally draining rehabilitation she had to do herself following a severe memory locking charm she had been subjected to.

Her family had managed to secure a private room on the fourth floor where she could recover and she had been working with Healers to unlock the blocked memories with the aid of memory boosting medicines. The process, although somewhat new and unpredictable, was producing positive results and Rose had quickly started to remember her life before the imprisonment, beginning with her long-term childhood memories. It brought Albus a great feeling of relief as, though he had remained positive, deep down he had feared that they would never, completely, find Rose.

James, Albus, Lily, Hugo and their parents reached the fourth floor and made their way past the Janus Thickey Ward to room two hundred and eighty, where Rose had been staying. Rose looked up from the book she was reading as they entered the room, her long auburn hair falling across her face.

"Hi everyone!" She said, smiling broadly from where she sat, cross-legged on top of the hospital bed.

Albus kept back as her parents fussed around her, enquiring about her progress and general health.

"I've been reading our new spellbook for this year, Al!" She enthused, "Have you looked at it yet?"

Albus shook his head.

"Oh, it's fascinating. I can't wait till we start."

"Calm down Rose," Her mother warned her, "Your Healers haven't said yet whether you'll be ready to return to school in September."

"I'm fine – I'm great in fact!" Rose promised her.

After a few more minutes of this, Hermione and Ron left to see Rose's Healer and Harry and Ginny spotted Teddy in the hall outside. The children were left alone and they gathered themselves around Rose's bed.

"How's the memory?" James asked.

Rose shook her head, "Mostly good." She granted, "I can remember almost everything from before Hogwarts and a good bit of first year but it's a little fuzzy."

She held up some flashcards that Teddy had made for her. They had pictures of family, friends and familiar places on them,

"I rock at these."

"So what's wrong?" Albus asked, sensing there was more she wanted to say.

"I dunno," She muttered, "I just wish… It's frustrating sometimes. Like when there's something on the edge of your mind and you just can't think what it is."

James and Albus nodded empathetically.

"What's the news?" She asked, her voice dropping an octave and her eyes glancing instinctively towards the open door.

James chewed his lip, "There hasn't been much." He admitted.

"The Aurors finished disabling the protective spells on the island and uncovered the Chateau." Albus continued, "But there's nothing left."

"No evidence at all?" Rose asked despairingly, as Lily and Hugo soaked in the conversation with wide eyes, "Nothing?"

"No people, no magic, no hints as to where they might have gone." Listed James, "For the moment it looks like we're the only evidence there is that the place ever existed."

Rose frowned.

"Where do you imagine they've gone?" Albus asked, thinking of the school full of children that had been hidden in the Chateau dungeons.

"They probably had a backup hiding place," James replied, "In case something like this ever happened. I'll bet they started moving out of there the same night that we escaped."

"All without being seen." Albus pondered.

"If the ministry had only moved a little faster." James glared at the hospital bed.

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Rose sighed, "The charms were too strong; the Chateau too well hidden."

"Where do you think Noire is now?" Asked Albus in a tiny voice.

James and Rose simultaneously shook their heads. No-one wanted to answer that.

There was a tentative knock on the door and they spun around to see Blue, a close friend of both James and Rose, standing there bashfully holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi," He said stepping inside, "Sorry Rose, I didn't realise you'd be so busy, I just wanted to drop these in."

"Oh Blue, they're beautiful!" Gushed Rose, "Please come in."

"Well you once told me they were your favourites." Blue smiled his small smile as he came over and passed Rose the flowers, "I take it you passed your exams?" He asked turning to James.

"I was going to write and tell you." James insisted, "They only came yesterday."

"Never mind. I'm glad." Blue replied.

Just then Hermione and Ron returned, followed by Harry and Ginny and Rose's Healer, Jason Gutermuth.

"Alright, Rose, I've got some good news." Gutermuth smiled, "I've been talking to your parents and we've agreed to let you go home… tonight!"

"Really?" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Really." The doctor assured her, "The medicine won't do much more, your memory is almost complete, the rest should come back on its own, though it may take some time."

Rose was thrilled, her mother helped her to pack up her things.

"Try to take it easy," The Healer advised, "I know you're excited about going back to school but the more you can relax, the better it will be for your health."

Rose nodded eagerly and Healer Gutermuth bid her farewell.

With her things packed away, Rose was able to leave within the hour.

"We were thinking, since we are celebrating, why don't you come back to ours for dinner?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"What do you say, Rose?" She smiled.

"Yes please Aunty Ginny!" Thrilled Rose.

"Why don't you join us too, Blue?" Ginny suggested.

"Oh no, that's alright, I should be getting home, Conall will be expecting me back soon." Blue declined politely.

Blue lived with his older brother, and guardian, Conall at his garage near Ottery St. Catchpole. His parents had died when Blue was five. James never knew them. Blue had been Rose's friend before his. They only became close after heading to Hogwarts together and being sorted into the same house.

They were unlikely friends, James and Blue. Blue was very mature and responsible, while James had a reputation for being a bit of a troublemaker. Unfortunately, this often meant that James would get into trouble and in an effort to help, Blue would wind up just as deep.

"Dad, did you see the lovely flowers Blue brought me?" Rose said, showing off the roses to her father.

"How sweet!" Hermione remarked as Ron merely muttered and hauled Rose's suitcase out of room two hundred and eighty.

Ginny began to laugh at the look on his face.

"What?" He demanded.

"I never thought I could get out of here fast enough." Rose grinned, "Now that I'm leaving, it's kind of nostalgic. Recovering my memories here, it kind of feels like I've lived my whole life in this room." She said before looking at Albus and letting an excited laugh escape from her mouth. Albus laughed too. He was so happy to have her back, completely.

* * *

After a hot filling meal, James, Albus and Rose sat around the living room chatting about the year ahead.

"The Triwizard Tournament is going to be so exciting to watch." Grinned James, imagining what deadly tasks could be involved.

"The Triwizard Tournament hasn't been held at Hogwarts since nineteen ninety four," Rose informed them smartly, "But the original tradition actually dates back to the thirteenth century."

"You read too much." James told her.

"It's going to be fun though, isn't it?" Beamed Albus, "Getting to watch all the tasks. Do you suppose CJ will come?"

"I bet he will." Thrilled James.

CJ was another cousin of theirs who went to boarding school at Durmstrang Institute, one of the rival European schools.

"He's old enough to join the Durmstrang delegation if he wants to compete. If he does he'll be at Hogwarts all year." Rose added, "I'm excited to see Valko Lockshire too. The Durmstrang Headmaster, I take it you've heard of him? He's really renowned. He's the first ever werewolf to become a Headmaster at an major institution like Durmstrang. I read one of his books. He had to struggle against prejudice and the moon cycles and work ten times harder than anybody else to get where he is today."

"Sounds like a cool guy." James mused.

"CJ says he's really intimidating but he admires him a lot. Mum says McGonagall holds him in high esteem too." Rose continued as the boys listened eagerly.

Albud had heard of Valko Lockshire before. Rose wasn't kidding, he was an important individual. A lot of people admired him. A lot of people hated him too.

"Apparently it's a big deal to have him visit Britain," Rose announced, "A chance for Britain to show how much it has changed."

They lapsed back into excited chatter about the tournament and about the new classes they would have. Albus and Rose would begin some new classes this year in preparation for future exams. Albus was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures as it was taught by the groundskeeper, Hagrid, an old family friend while Rose was raving about how she couldn't want to start Ancient Runes when suddenly, a head popped up from the fireplace. A man with a narrow face spluttered and blinked around at them for a minute.

"Is Harry there?" He asked.

Albus quickly hurried off to get his father.

Harry was the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, it wasn't unusual for important news to arrive via the Floo Network.

"Children give us some privacy please." Harry asked, kneeling down by the hearth with a serious look on his face. The children nodded and quickly hurried out but they left the door ajar and hovered nosily in the hall outside.

"Harry, I'm afraid it's bad news," Came the voice of the narrow-faced man, "There's been a fire at St. Mungos. Don't worry, it's all under control, nobody was hurt. They managed to contain it pretty quickly. It seems it originated on the fourth floor near the Janus Thickey Ward." The voice continued, "Obviously, they're trying to keep it from the press, make it seem as small a deal as possible. They're saying one of the loonies did something by accident."

"You don't sound convinced." Harry noted.

"It wasn't an ordinary fire, definitely magical, probably not accidental." The man replied, "And with the situation that we're in-"

"I'd better come and take a look." Harry finished.

The children scuttled off as footsteps approached. They met Lily and Hugo on the upstairs landing.

"What're you doing?" Lily asked.

"Shh!" They all said together as James clamped a hand over her mouth. Harry emerged and called to Ginny. Lily pushed her brother's hand away but remained silent.

"I'm sorry, I have to go out." Harry was saying hastily, "There's been a fire at Mungo's, they've got it under control but I'm going to take a look anyway. I shouldn't be too long."

"What's going on?" Lily demanded as Harry disappeared again and Ginny returned to their guests in the kitchen.

"That fire started right outside your room." Albus pointed out ignoring Lily and turning instead to Rose.

Rose considered this for a moment, "You know I overheard the Healers talking yesterday about a high profile Ministry Official staying in the room above me. Everyone was really hush hush about it. Do you think that's why your Dad wants to take a look?"

"Sounds about right." James agreed, "I heard Dad talking about the same thing, some guy called… Edward Buchanon. He's staying at the hospital and Dad was assigning security to look after him, that was probably one of his guys in the fireplace. Apparently he demanded the extra security because he's been receiving death threats."

"Buchanan – I know that name. My Mum _really_ doesn't like that guy." Hugo exclaimed, "She says his policies about non-human beings are barbaric. She's always fighting his policies but every now then, he gets something through, especially if there's negative stuff about werewolves or whoever in the media."

"I bet there's going to be negative stuff in the media after this." James observed. "Do you think that's why Dad's going there? Damage control? They said the fire's been dealt with." Albus wondered aloud.

"Must be." Rose replied with a sigh, "If the Prophet starts blaming radical werewolf groups, there's not going to be very good welcoming for Valko Lockshire."

* * *

That night, Lily couldn't sleep. She came into Albus's room a little after twelve complaining of a headache. Albus, who had been waiting up for his father to return, had only just settled down into bed so he propped himself up and allowed his little sister to sit down on the end of his bed.

"It's like every time I close my eyes, I hear a voice in my head – but it's not my voice." Lily moaned massaging her temple.

Albus frowned. For as long as he could remember, Lily had suffered from nightmares and random bouts of sleeplessness. As a young child, she would wake up in the night, screaming. Nowadays she tended to play it down more.

"What does the voice sound like?" Albus asked, hoping that talking it out would solve the problem.

"I don't know…" She groaned, "It's a man's voice. He sounds… angry."

Albus took his glasses from his bedside table and examined his sister. She looked uneasy and wouldn't meet his eye.

"No, not angry." She thought, "He's calm. It's more like he's… annoyed."

"What does he say?" Albus asked.

"I can't make out the words." She said frustratedly, "It's like I'm listening through a wall or from under water."

Albus stayed quiet. His sister looked so miserable and he wanted so badly to help but these odd dreams never made much sense to him. Maybe he should have chosen to study Divination this year.

"It's been a long day, Lily." He said softly, "I'm sure it's just stress."

"Albus," Lily began, finally looking straight at him, "What if this happens when I'm at school? Everyone in my dorm will think I'm a weirdo if I wake up screaming or speak nonsense in my sleep."

"Lily, everyone will love you at Hogwarts," Albus assured her, "And everybody there is either a witch or a wizard – we're all kind of weird." He pointed out, remembering the funny looks they'd received in Muggle London today.

"You think I'll be okay?" She asked in a small voice.

"I know you will." He replied, "You're ready for this."

Lily smiled and then leaned over to hug him before returning to her room. Albus soon fell asleep, hoping she was too.

* * *

 **Let me know if you have any pointers or questions! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed**


	4. Pretty Little Rich Girls

**Here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pretty Little Rich Girls**

"James, Albus, Lily, in the car – now!" Called Ginny as they scurried about in a pre-Hogwarts panic.

"I haven't had anything to eat." James.

"That's your own fault for sleeping in, bring something in the car."

"Mummy, have you seen Harvey? I can't find him." Whined Lily, referring to her brand new pet.

Lily had been wandering from pet shop to pet shop looking for a kitten to bring to school when she's spotted Harvey hanging upside down from a rafter in shop number seven and instantly fallen in love.

"He's probably asleep somewhere. Bats are nocturnal after all." Albus pointed out.

Lily had decided she wanted a cute pet, Albus had been surprised when she picked out the beady-eyed Harvey with his spindly claws and turned up nose. He didn't see what could possibly make a bat " _cuddlier_ " than an owl but that was his sister's business, not his.

"That reminds me, Roland is still out hunting." He said quickly, thinking about his own pet.

"Well he knows where to find you." Replied Ginny swiftly, "He'll just have to follow you to school. We really can't afford to leave any later – Where is your father?"

Soon their mother had rounded them all up, hunted out a sleepy Harvey, thrown the trunks into the car and they headed off to Kings Cross Station, Roland arriving back just in time to settle himself on Albus's shoulder.

"I forgot my wand!" Squealed Lily, ten minutes into the journey.

"I've got it." Ginny replied with a sigh, "You left it next to the toaster."

The Potter children were all hyper as they bounced around in the back seat, James and Albus filling their little sister's head with tips and advice.

"Don't forget, just because a staircase led somewhere one day, doesn't mean it will lead there the next." Thrilled James.

"And if you're lost and it's getting late, ask the portraits for directions back to the dorm." Advised Albus, "You do not want to get caught wandering around after hours."

"The caretaker, Heep, he's really creepy, in fact some people think that he's a vampire." James continued animatedly, "He's really pale and he never leaves the castle in the daytime and-"

Lily, who had looked pretty nervous up until now, suddenly gave him a skeptical look, "Yeah, like McGonagall would hire a vampire as caretaker!"

James looked stubbed but only for a second, "I heard that there once was a werewolf teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts! Talk about practical classes." He added, raising his eyebrows.

"No way!" Protested Lily.

"True story!" James insisted holding both hands up, "That was around your time, right Dad? Under Professor Dumbledore – and McGonagall was deputy then. Right Dad?"

"No comment." Replied Harry strategically.

Lily began to look nervous again.

Albus stepped in quickly, "Don't worry Lils, it's not like you'll be crossing paths with Heep. Not if you stay out of trouble - unlike James."

Lily smiled a little.

"Speak for yourself." Scoffed James pointedly.

They reached Kings Cross in no time and bulldozed their way through the throngs of Muggles, gaining more than a few odd looks. As Lily and Albus followed their mother through the hidden entryway to Platform nine and three-quarters, Harry pulled his eldest son aside.

"James, please hand over the Marauder's Map." Harry instructed him.

"What?" Gaped James.

"Don't think I haven't realised that yourself and Albus have gotten into more trouble in the past three years than the rest of your cousins combined and I know your grandfather's map has been assisting you." Harry declared, "I want you to give me the map so that I can keep an eye on you boys."

James pouted.

"You know I can just summon it but James, I'm giving you this opportunity to do the mature thing and hand it over. Maybe it can be the start of a new chapter." His Dad continued.

James pulled his grandfather's map out from his trunk and gave it to his Dad, but he made sure Harry saw him roll his eyes, he wouldn't want him mistaking the gesture as the turning of a new leaf.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered.

"After last year, I think we both know that it isn't." Harry reminded him in his best strict-Dad voice.

With another roll of his eyes, James pushed his trolley through the gate to the train platform and almost ran straight into Tag.

"What are you doing here?" James managed to say before Lily cut him off with a high-pitched squeal.

"Simon! You came!"

"Of course I did." Tag grinned, "I couldn't let you run away to Hogwarts without even saying goodbye."

"And what do you plan on doing for the year?" James asked bluntly, "Enrolling in the village school?"

"Nah, I'm in the school of life, Jamesy." Tag informed him in his usual sing-song voice, "It's actually a great teacher for those of us living in the real world."

"What's that meant to mean?" James demanded, before Harry stepped in and separated them.

"James, why don't you help me put the trunks on the train and then you can go and find your friends?" He suggested sensibly.

"See you Jamesy! Bisou!" Called Tag.

They loaded the trunks onto the train and James quickly hugged his mother and father goodbye before setting off up the platform.

He saw Julius Binns, a Ravenclaw in his year who was tight with Molly's boyfriend, Leopold. Then he spotted Rangi's friend Oswin struggling to escape his fussing mother and dodged past Tybalt Tyne and his brother without being seen.

Eventually James located his friend Alexander Prince on the platform chatting with a couple of giggling girls. He had barely seen him all summer thanks to his parents grounding him but for once he'd made a fair effort at writing frequently – in fact he had gone from one letter a month to at least one per week after his long separation from his best friend.

James walked up behind Alex as the girls laughed at a joke he made.

"Hey! What's up?" Grinned James.

Alex glanced over his shoulder and immediately his face lit up,

"James! Finally."

"Oh James!" Exclaimed one of the girls, April, who was in James's year in school but in Hufflepuff, "Is it true that you were kidnapped while trying to rescue your cousin?"

Since James walked onto the platform he had been expecting questions like this, people kept staring and whispering and pointing but April was the first to speak out.

"Eh… yeah." He replied.

"How did you escape?" Her friend asked looking gobsmacked.

"I eh… swam." He mumbled not wanting to go into a whole description. He had come over here to talk to Alex after all.

"Wow…. That is so brave." She sighed.

"April!" Called a voice from the crowd.

"Oh! We'd better go!" She said looking somewhat disappointed, "See you at Hogwarts!"

The girls turned and hurried away, nudging each other and giggling.

"Damn! I wish I had material like that to work with… All I've got is embarrassing stories from the Canaries." Groaned Alex.

James grinned, suddenly feeling pretty happy with himself as the girls glanced back at him before disappearing into the crowd. He shrugged at Alex,

"It's good to see you again."

"No kidding! How's your summer been?"

"Uneventful." Replied James.

"I would've thought you could do with a bit of ' _uneventful'_ after last year." Alex joked.

"Are you kidding? Holed up in London with only Al and Lily for company?" James groaned.

"That reminds me–"

Alex suddenly crouched down and lifted something from behind his trunk, he stood up again and handed a glass tank to James, "I took care of your snake while you were gone. Fed her every day. She's not that bad when you get used to her."

James opened the glass case and peered down at his grass snake coiled up inside.

" _Your friend is an idiot…_ " Said the snake in parseltongue.

" _It's good to see you, Valkyrie_." Replied James.

" _It's good to see you too, Dominum_."

"That," Alex grimaced, "Is still freaky though…"

James smiled and thanked him, as Valkyrie slithered up his arm and settled herself around his neck.

"Come on, let's find Blue and nab a compartment before all the good seats are gone." Said Alex, hauling his trunk towards the train and the ever-growing crowds of parents and children.

* * *

"Another year at Hogwarts…" Blue sighed wistfully as the train began to pull out of the station, "Did you miss it, James?" He asked, closing the window and taking a seat.

James shrugged but the answer was yes. He had missed all of it; his friends, the castle, even some of the classes. There was a stability to Hogwarts, a homeliness. But he wasn't going to be a sap and say all of that, even to his closest friends.

"I'm hungry, when's the trolley coming around." Demanded Alex.

Blue looked at James with amusement.

"I think it's going to take a while." He replied.

"We should've sat at the front," Alex grumbled, "All the good stuff will be gone by the time it reaches us."

The fourth years' had managed to find themselves a quiet compartment at the very back of the train. James disagreed with Alex on the matter. The back of the train was always the best place. It was secluded, the most private and the furthest from the prefects and he pointed this out.

"Speaking of prefects – I heard your cousin's Head Girl now." Alex remarked, stretching along one side of the compartment with his feet up on the seat.

"Yeah." James replied, "No surprises there. I always knew she had her eye on the position."

"And Leopold Rankin's the new Head Boy." Commented Blue.

"Ugh, those two are gonna make a formidable team." Groaned James.

"Pretty impressive really considering what they're up to behind closed doors," Alex considered, "Or in this case, under the third floor corridor."

Leopold Rankin was a cousin of Alex's and he knew all about his exploits in the school's secret passages where Rankin ran his club out of, though the school population in general – and the teachers in particular – would have a hard time believing model student Leopold Rankin was the one organising the illegal gambling and trading going on in the school. And it was some organisation too.

The Club consisted of three levels of exclusivity; bronze, silver and gold membership levels and its location and membership were kept a strict secret. In order to gain access, one had to be invited by three current members and invitations were limited at best. James had struggled last year to gain access and had only succeeded because Leopold was amused by Molly's opposition to his presence. This year, he wanted to build up his reputation and get in to the Silver Membership section.

When he mentioned his plans to his friends they seemed doubtful.

"You think you can get Silver Membership?" Alex asked, "I dunno, James, last year you barely made Bronze. Is it really worth the trouble?"

"Alex," James began, "I'm Gryffindor Seeker and the son of Harry Potter, I kept quiet about the Club last year so that should build up their trust. I think I have some chance."

"If you can keep out of trouble." Blue pointed out.

Anyone who was a liability against the secrecy of the organisation stood no chance of making it very far within it.

"And if that doesn't pan out," James shrugged with a devilish grin, "I know who's in charge and I bet they don't want _that_ getting out."

"Blackmail?" Blue gave him a dirty look, "No teacher would take your word over Rankin's and then you'd be out of there for good."

"And he'd probably have his hit men sent after you." Alex pointed out casually, "Remember Knuckles?"

Knuckles was a sixth year who worked security in the club. His nickname had been well earned.

"Or he could send Molly after you." Smirked Blue.

James shuddered, "Okay, I get it! I wasn't being serious anyway."

Just then the door to their compartment began sliding open.

"Food! Finally!" Exclaimed Alex though it was still way too early for the trolley to come around.

The door opened to reveal a small, cross-looking girl with long, jet-black hair.

"Seriously! Are there any free compartments on this train?" She exclaimed exaggeratedly, preparing to slam the door shut again.

"Nope." Alex replied with an amused smile plastered on his face, "This is the end of the line, sweetheart, so unless you've got food I suggest you go back up the train and find a free seat."

James looked at the girl, blind and deaf to Alex's comment, she looked somewhere beyond frustrated.

"Are you on your own? Why are you looking for an empty compartment?" James frowned, "Surely you don't want to sit by yourself."

The girl looked at him and was brought suddenly back to reality.

"Well, I don't know anyone else here," She said blinking at him in surprise, "I spoke to one other first year in the station but she was so rude – and the rest everybody else seems just as bad. Running around, making things explode or ooze or – whatever!"

Alex was laughing now.

"I tried to request a private carriage but apparently it isn't facilitated." The little girl said with disdain.

"I'm sorry, you requested an entire carriage to yourself?" Blue asked with disbelief.

"Don't you people know who I am?" Demanded the girl.

The boys exchanged looks of incredulity.

"My father is one of the top hip-hop artist in Britain and his latest album won a Grammy Award last year and my mother's band just sold out a world tour and your seriously telling me you don't know who I am?" Cried the girl hysterically.

"I'm afraid you'll find that means nothing to most of the kids at this school." Blue told her calmly, "James, why don't you take her to your sister's compartment to be with the other first years."

This wasn't a bad idea. If there was anyone on this train sympathetic enough to look after this girl it was Lily.

"That's not a bad idea. I wanted to check in on her anyway." James admitted standing up and stretching for a moment, "I think we've said enough on the previous subject anyway."

"First rule of Fight Club…" Alex said.

"What?" James frowned.

Blue laughed and waved him out of the compartment.

He led the first year up through the carriage looking out for Lily.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked the shell-shocked girl.

"Oh, I'm Sapphire." She said glancing up at him with deep blue eyes.

"I'm James, my little sister, Lily is also in first year." James told her casually, "Hogwarts is a weird place, especially if you're not from a magical family but you'll get used to it quick enough." He assured her.

The train was noisy and full of little bangs and whizzes as children, free from their parent's watchful eyes and the out-of-term ban on magic, tested out new charms, hexes and the latest releases from wizarding joke shops.

"Here we are," James said, guiding Sapphire in to an open compartment where Lily sat with her cousins, Hugo and Lorcan.

Sapphire stopped dead, "Uh-uh, no way. That's the girl from the station!" She gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at a second girl, sitting next to Lily, "I'm not staying here."

"And you're that spoilt brat who had her chauffeur push her trolley through the barrier." The girl said pulling a face, "I told you it wouldn't work. You can't go through the barrier if you're not magic."

"You tried to take my luggage." Sapphire accused the girl whose dirty blond pigtails framed her face from under a beany hat.

"I was helping you! Who brings three trunks to Hogwarts anyway?"

"Someone who actually cares what they look where and brings more than one outfit." Sapphire replied with disdain.

"We have uniforms, you dimwit."

"We have weekends, you-"

"Enough!" Cried Hugo, "Who cares?"

"Exactly." James agreed, "Lily, how're you getting on?"

"Great!" Lily thrilled, "This is Evelyn Fawley, she's in first year too."

"You can call me Evie." The girl said with an easy-going smile as she shook his hand.

James knew the name Fawley, it was a pureblood name, much like Potter or Prince. He knew they had connections with Gringotts Bank. There was a Jack Fawley in Slytherin one year ahead of him.

He regarded Evie with some suspicion, she wasn't quite what he would have expected as she bore little physical similarity to him but he supposed they could be unrelated.

Before he had a chance to ask, Jack Fawley stuck his head into the compartment,

"Hey Evie! Is it true your sitting with the incoming Potter-Weasley kids?" He called laughing a little, then he noticed James, "Oh, hey James, didn't see you there."

He paused for a second, "I didn't mean that in a bad way, just surprised Evie isn't sitting with people who might actually end up in the same house as her." He grinned.

"Go away, Jack!" Cried Evie, "I don't want to be in Slytherin with you!"

Jack simply laughed and gave a fake sigh, "Sisters, huh? See you at Hogwarts."

Jack swished his long dark fringe out of his eyes and gave James a quick wink before disappearing.

James wasn't too fond of Jack. He wasn't as bad as the Slytherins in his own year though. He saw him frequently in the club below the school, playing cards. He'd earned the nickname Jack of Hearts both for his card skills and his popularity with the girls who seemed to be drawn to his easy charm and rock star hair. He was just a little too sleazy for James.

"I'll trust you to make peace between these two." James said turning back to Lily.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Sapphire asked looking at him with alarm.

"You'll be alright." James shrugged, "I'll swing by again later."

With that he escaped the first year compartment and left Lily to deal with any ensuing drama.

* * *

 **Couple of new characters here to round out first year. I figure if anyone can be a Muggleborn, why not the kid of a pop star or someone? Figure Sapphire's going to have some major adjusting to do. Please review! More soon! Bisou!**


	5. Autumn

**Happy New Year everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review if you have any comments and I hope your year gets off to a bright start!**

 **ASG**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Autumn**

Since starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Autumn had quickly become Albus's favourite time of year; red and gold leaves hanging from the trees on the castle grounds, the fresh new classes, like pristine cauldrons yet to dull or dorm rooms yet to lose their novelty, the crisp breeze signifying a new start, a clean slate…

Unfortunately things always seemed to go down hill from there.

As the Hogwarts Express sped through valleys and fields, heading North, Albus stretched back and closed his eyes, listening to the rise and fall of Rose's excited voice as she babbled happily away to Philip and Amanda, another close friend of hers.

Albus had heard all that his cousin had to say and feigned sleep, content to have his friends' voices as a backing track.

Hogwarts would be different this year. They were third years now. That meant new classes and a heavier workload. He wasn't worried though. A distraction would be welcome. He intended to dive in and immerse himself in every experience the school had to offer to distract himself from the things that may be happening in the outside world. This year his priority was schoolwork. Schoolwork – and survival.

"I've been writing to Artemis." Rose stated, "While I was in St. Mungo's."

This caught Albus's attention and he perked up, he hadn't heard about this before.

"She's decided to stay in France and transfer permanently to Beauxbatons." Rose informed them.

Artemis had been one of their fellow Gryffindors who last year, like Rose, decided to avail of a foreign exchange program and study in France for a year.

"I didn't know you could do that." Amanda remarked.

Rose shook her head so that her long hair swished around her head, "It's not very common for British students to study abroad, Hogwarts is such a well-respected school."

"It's not all that surprising though in Artemis's case." Philip commented again.

They all agreed. Artemis had been miserable since starting Hogwarts. Her sister had bullied and teased her relentlessly.

"She's much happier over there." Rose smiled, "You should have seen her, as soon as we arrived she was like a whole different person – cheerful, friendly – I think the move is going to be great for her confidence."

"Good. I'm happy for her." Stated Albus.

"Me too…" Yawned Amanda, "Gosh, travelling makes me so tired."

The train rattled on and the light began to fade as the conversation meandered touching on every subject but that of last year's lost months. Eventually Amanda fell asleep, her head on Albus's shoulder and the conversation came to rest on the subject on Albus's quintessential nemesis, Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy, a fellow third year and a Slytherin, had wasted little time pitting himself against his perceived Gryffindor enemies and over their short acquaintanceship, he and Albus had landed each other in a considerable amount of hot water. In fact, Albus would be willing to bet that if he and Malfoy had never met, his school record would be spotlessly clean.

"I sense a bit of a power shift in Slytherin." Philip, "Malfoy hasn't been himself since – well since you disappeared."

"How so?" Questioned Albus with genuine curiousity. His friend's observation skills never ceased to astound him.

"He's just been quiet, distracted almost," Reflected the ever-perceptive Philip, "Less… sociable… If you can call what the Slytherins do socialising that is. Personally it's more like they're constantly trying to push people around or one-up each other but to each their own, I suppose."

"Scorpius has always been kind of antisocial though, what do you mean he's distracted?" Rose enquired.

Philip sighed, " _Distracted_ 's not the right way to describe it either. For one thing he's been focussing more in class. In fact, you'll have a run for your money this year Rose if you want to take back your slot at the top of the class. His grades have shot up. In fact, the only class he isn't thriving in is Flying. As for the rest, well, you'll see what I mean when we get to school."

Albus puzzled over this, Scorpius Malfoy hitting the books? Did he have the same idea as _he_ had? Was this Malfoy's way of keeping out of trouble? Had he been cheating on tests? Or was it all a big show for the teachers?

Rose looked even less comfortable with this new information than Albus felt. Her lips were pressed together in an agitated pout and there was an understandable confusion in her eyes. Having gone head-to-head against him on multiple occasions, it was no surprise to Albus to hear that Malfoy was highly intelligent but the Pureblood Slytherin had never focussed these brains on academic advancement before.

The train continued on its long journey and Albus too felt his eyes grow tired but while things died down in the third year's little compartment, things were heating up at the other end of the train.

* * *

"Ew! What do you mean shared dorms?" Squealed Sapphire horrified.

"You didn't honestly expect a whole bedroom to yourself, did you?" Asked Evelyn with a raised eyebrow, "There are hundreds of students at Hogwarts."

"Well it's meant to be a _castle_!"

James had dropped by Lily's compartment once again to check on his sister and remind her to change into her robes. The scene that greeted him would have been amusing if it weren't so alarming at the same time. Lily was calmly trying to keep the peace, while Hugo and Lorcan were trying their best to disappear into a corner.

"Have they been like this the whole time?" James asked his sister.

Lily nodded, "I don't really know what to say at this point."

James sighed.

"Hey James, can we come join you in your compartment?" Piped up Hugo, hopping to his feet.

James put out a hand and stopped him. No way was he going to allow his cousin to crash his train journey.

"Sit down." He said crossly.

At this point, Sapphire turned and saw him, it was clear that she hadn't notice him until just now. She looked suddenly embarrassed. Evie crossed her arms smartly as Sapphire ceased wailing as if she had somehow won some argument.

"It won't be long until we get to Hogwarts." James told them, "You'll need to change into your robes for the Sorting Ceremony and the feast. I'll see you there, Lily, until then I'll be with Blue and Alex if you need anything."

Lily nodded obediently.

Exiting, James wondered how long before the fighting kicked off again and sure enough, before he was halfway down the carriage, raised voices could be heard once more.

"How're things with the firsties?" Alex asked as James returned and slid the compartment door shut with a sigh.

"That girl Sapphire's going to have a lot of adapting to do, she keeps getting into arguments with Jack Fawley's little sister."

"Fawley's sister? In Lily's compartment?" Blue asked.

"She seems alright." Shrugged James.

He retook his seat and stretched out his legs. Closing his eyes briefly a hundred images flashed through his head, of dungeon corridors and solemn faces, of a booming Russian and a sharp eyed girl with long black hair. He shook himself. He didn't want to sleep.

"You okay?" Blue asked, clearly noticing the shudder.

"Just a little cold." James replied, pulling his robes around him.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon!" Enthused Alex looking out the window at the dark landscapes flying past, "I can't wait for the feast."

"You just ate." Laughed Blue.

Alex shrugged and James rolled his eyes and grinned at his friends. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts either, unlike Alex, the attraction for James was much less temporary or food-related. There was something about returning to Hogwarts after such a long time that made it feel like coming home.

* * *

It was raining when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. Albus and his friends ran with cloaks pulled over their heads to the carriages that would bring them to school. They all sat down but then Rose stuck her head back out into the rain for a moment.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"Nothing." Rose replied quickly, smoothing her dark red hair with her hands, "Ugh, it really is awful out there, isn't it?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Do you think the Thestrals mind it?" Pondered Philip.

"I dunno." Replied Albus, "But you can always ask Hagrid in our first Care of Magical Creatures class."

The carriages began rattling their way along the road and up the path towards Hogwarts castle, its golden windows twinkling in the downpour.

Once they reached the familiar atrium of the castle, the students quickly gathered in the Great Hall to prepare for the Sorting Ceremony. Albus squirmed around eagerly, waiting for Lily to appear and then the door burst open and Hagrid appeared leading the first years up to the top of the Hall. Albue caught his sisters eye and gave her the widest of smiles and she grinned back, oblivious to her soaking clothes and shivering slightly.

She was accompanied by fellow gingers Hugo and Lorcan, Weasley genes discernable from a mile away, a tomboyish girl in a beanie hat and a shell-shocked girl whose black hair hanging like dripping curtains around her face.

"Gosh, they'll all have colds." Amanda observed concernedly.

Albus smiled. He remembered how frightened he had been at his own Sorting Ceremony, it was so much easier now.

"Time for the Sorting Hat to do its thing." Philip grinned, rubbing his hands together.

It would take a long time to get through the alphabet and most of the students minds' were focussed on the feast that would follow. Even Albus found his tummy rumbling as he waited for the Hat to reach Lily.

The girl in the beanie was sorted into Gryffindor and hurried over to the table taking a seat nearby. An older boy at the Slytherin table hissed rudely at her and she stuck out her tongue in response.

Other Gryffindors joined and followed her lead gathering in a small group at the end of the table. The girl greeted each of them, until, the second girl who entered with Lily took her seat on the stool at the front of the room. Albus couldn't help noting just how terrified she looked as she sat with her grimacing tightly. The Hat took some time and Philip's belly groaned audibly as he huffed slightly.

"Gryffindor!" Called the Hat and everyone clapped politely.

"You've got to be kidding me." Groaned the girl in the beanie.

Albus gave her a sideways glance and then watched the girl wander over looking hesitant and non to pleased.

Albus returned his attention back to Lily, it seemed to take an age before it came to her turn to be Sorted. She sat up on the stool facing the rest of the school as Professor Longbottom placed the Hat upon her head. Albus tried to smile at her reassuringly before it slid down over her eyes.

He waited eagerly. He didn't really mind where Lily was Sorted. All he wanted was for his sister to be happy at the new school. She'd been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts since James had begun first year.

"Hufflepuff!" Called the Hat.

Albus cheered and clapped loudly with Rose as Lily took a seat.

After this the Sorting dragged on and finished with Hugo being sorted into Ravenclaw, followed immediately by Lorcan.

"Well, there we have it," Observed Philip, "Another year with no Potter-Weasleys in Gryffindor."

"I think Gryffindor's got its fair share." Pointed out Rose .

"Still it's interesting, isn't it?" Philip replied, "Now – can we eat?"

As if obeying his command, Headmistress McGonagall finished speaking and steaming plates piled with food materialised before their very eyes and they all dug eagerly in.

After the feast, McGonagall stood up again and took center stage.

"Now that you've all been fed, I'm sure you'll be much more obliged to listen to what I have to say – and what I have to say is important so take note." The Headmistress began, "This year, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard tournament for the first time in twenty-five years,"

An excited murmur rippled around the Hall at the mention but McGonagall raised an authoritative hand to calmly summon back their focus.

"You have a duty to yourselves and to Hogwarts represent this school accordingly. Respectfulness, good behaviour, manners, that is what I expect from each of you. We must welcome our foreign visitors with open arms and show them how welcoming Hogwarts can be. The Triwizard Tournament is a long-standing tradition, it is a chance for us to engage with other students with different customs and culture, to exchange knowledge and skills. It is a chance for us to take pride in our own school and in our customs and to display them to the world. For that reason, though I expect you all to enjoy the years events greatly-"

Some whoops sounded from amongst the student population.

"Though I expect you all to enjoy the years events greatly," McGonagall repeated raising her voice slightly, "It is not a duty to be taken lightly. While you participate in the tournament, in whatever capacity that may be, please bear in mind your part in representing this school and yourselves."

"It's like she doesn't trust us to behave." Albus's cousin Freddy whispered sadly.

"I wonder why?" Philip smirked back at him.

"Now I hope you all have a good nights rest and a beneficial, productive and enjoyable year." McGonagall finished, a smile threatening to creep into her stern and well-weathered face.

* * *

"Are you angry I'm not in Gryffindor?" Asked Lily when her brothers pounced on her after the Feast.

"Of course not." Albus replied, "Maybe a little disappointed but only because we won't see each other as much."

"Hardly," James contradicted, "There's still mealtimes and weekends and all the time in-between classes, we couldn't have seen you then anyway."

Lily seemed relieved, "Good."

"Good luck." James smiled and gave her a hug too quick for anyone but Albus to see.

Then he darted off towards Gryffindor tower to catch up with his friends. They always ignored the prefects and took a short cut up to the dorms.

"You?" Alex was asking Blue incredulously, "And Rose?"

He looked around flabbergast.

"You're joking! You're going out with Rose Weasley?"

Alex looked from James to Blue and back again, mouth hanging open.

"James? Did you know about this?" He gaped.

James shrugged. He had actively decided not to interfere or comment on Blue's relationship with his cousin.

"I don't believe it!" Cried Alex, whose relationship with Rose had always been strained, "Rose _Weasley_?"

"Shut your mouth, Alex, you'll swallow a fly like that." Blue told him.

From the pink tinge in Blue's cheeks James doubted he had been the one to let Alex in on the secret but rarely did anything stay secret at Hogwarts, James knew, he was struggling to keep quiet plenty of his own.

The rest of the journey, the boys were quiet, though every now and again Alex would punctuate the silence with more incredulous noises.

"But – Rose? Really?" Alex continued to iterate even as they wound their way up the spiral staircase and through the final door to where their luggage and beds awaited them, "I mean, to be honest, I didn't expect you to be the first one of us to get a girlfriend, no offence."

"None taken." Blue mumbled, looking like he simply couldn't wait for Alex to shut up.

"But I mean, Rose Weasley? Like I seriously didn't see that coming." Alex continued, flopping onto his bed.

James sat down on his own bed feeling suddenly quite weary.

"Imagine that, James," Alex continued, oblivious to Blue's impatience, "Blue Finch with a girlfriend before either of us."

James raised his eyebrows in accord but Alex was lost in a world of his own.

James hadn't told Blue or Alex about Blanche, the cynical, melancholy French girl he had met in captivity last year. In fact he had written her out of every re-telling of every story. He'd never told them how she'd fought with them, how she'd kissed him or how, ultimately, she had chosen to stay there rather than leave with him.

These days, he tried not to think about Blanche for even a moment but in that moment he had failed and it washed over him. He busied himself unpacking his trunk.

"Alex, what on earth is all this extra baggage?" Blue asked and James looked up to notice the pile of extra cases on top of Alex's trunk.

His train of thought finally interrupted, Alex sprang to his feet and darted over to open one.

"Check it out-" He grinned proudly.

James stood up and moved closer.

"Is that… a drum kit?" Blue frowned.

 _"_ _Oh no…"_ Thought James as Alex replied with a sonorous, "YES!"

With speed, Alex began to unpack the drums and assemble them,

"I got it at a Muggle second hand sale thingy, isn't it so cool? I'm already getting the hang of it, obviously I'm going to need tons more practice but-"

"Just when I thought he couldn't get much noisier." Blue murmured but only loud enough for James to hear. Alex continued on as James regarded him skeptically. Surely this couldn't last too long? Alex didn't have the commitment for a musical instrument.

Just then, James jumped as something burst through the floorboards at his feet.

"I thought I heard your voices!" Gushed their friend Letitia, entering, as ghosts so often do, from the most unexpected position.

"Letitia, it's good to see you." Blue smiled, chuckling at James's jumpiness.

"You too Blue! Did you have a good summer?" She asked.

Then, the rest of their roommates arrived. The dormitory bustled with noise and excitement but James was bothered with any of it. He focussed instead on unpacking. He would have to take this year one step at a time. Settling into normal school life might not be as easy as he'd expected.

That night, however, once things had died down and they had all settled into bed, James fell asleep with dreams of pudding and pie and all of Hogwarts finest culinary goods replacing the thoughts of dark Chateaus and shady figures that plagued him.


	6. Muggles and Magic

_**To Alan Rickman - our beloved Severus Snape and a legend in his own right - the Potterverse was**_ _ **privileged to watch you bring to life one of its most complex characters on the silver screen and we are forever grateful. Always.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Muggles and Magic**

Albus's first class of the year was Muggle Studies. The third years gathered eagerly outside the classroom awaiting their new teacher. It was a small enough class but a nice bunch. Albus, Rose and Philip from Gryffindor, a couple of Ravenclaws, three Hufflehuffs and _no Slytherins_ , which Albus was pretty pleased about. He wanted to postpone any confrontation for as long as possible this term.

The classroom door suddenly flew open and music came blasting out. The third years exchanged curious glances. They had imagined their teacher was still en route to the classroom but peering through the door it was revealed, she was in fact, already inside.

"Come in! Come in!" She called from inside.

They stepped inside, Albus and Philip, at the front of the group. The classroom was bright and cluttered with all kinds of bizarre artifacts. A woman was sitting on a desk at the front of the room. She had long youthful hair despite her gently wrinkling face and a kind smile. Albus had seen her around the castle before but didn't know much about her.

"Muggles-" Announced the professor in a distinctly Scottish accent, "Often dismissed by the Wizarding World, have given us all kinds of fascinating gifts - from Da Vinci to the Beatles – what you are hearing right now – which is why I am delighted to welcome you all to your first year of Muggle Studies. Please, take a seat." She said, motioning to the tables and charids around the room.

Albus sat down at a desk between Philip and Rose.

Stationary posters and paintings covered the walls, shelves crowded all kinds of odd gizmos from kettles to model trains, a spinning wheel stood in one corner while a gramophone sat next to the door.

"My name is Professor Amadea Blackwood." Said the professor, sliding off the desk, boot heals clacking on the stone floor.

"Over the years, Muggles and Wizards have interacted in various ways and with degrees of co-operation." Professor Blackwood began, strolling through the room, "While the Wizarding world has chosen to disguise itself from the Muggles, that doesn't meant that we do not cross paths. All too often wizards and witches fall under the assumption that we exist quite separately from the Muggles when, in fact, nothing could be further from the truth. We frequently borrow from Muggles, appropriating their inventions and adapting them for our own uses."

She stopped at one of the model trains and pointed it out, "You'll recognise what this is having arrived on the Hogwarts Express just yesterday – originally the steam train, invented by Muggle Richard Trevithick, are powered by high-pressure steam engines. The Hogwarts Express, however, is powered purely by magic yet it allowed Britain's young wizards and witches to travel to and from school in a relatively inconspicuous manner."

The witch smiled around at them all.

"If you saw Muggle Studies as an easy subject to choose for your OWLs, I'm sorry to inform you that I will be asking a lot from you. Muggle Studies is of key importance to Wizarding Britain, it is the only subject that will prepare you for Muggle-interaction and give you a deeper understanding of our place in relation to the rest of the world. It gives us the tools to keep positive relations with the majority of our fellow citizens and to defend the magical world's detection."

Albus glanced at Philip. Secretly, he had hoped this subject would have a lighter workload than other subjects, he was beginning to doubt it.

"As you may have realised by now," Professor Blackwood continued to smile around at them with smart, sharp eyes, "This is a rather large subject and we have a lot to cover. And we shall begin-"

She spun on her heel and a large, open book appeared in her arms, "With Muggle History - or, as I like to call it, the fascinating story of how Muggles have managed to survive _without magic_."

* * *

As James returned to the Gryffindor common room after his first day of classes, already laden down with homework, he spotted a familiar face wandering along a corridor, it was Lily.

"Hey, Lils." He said smiling.

Lily, who had been humming to herself distractedly, spotted him and beamed.

"What're you doing up here?" He asked, wondering what class Lily could have had that would have her so close to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, I was just looking for Sapphire." She told him, "We agreed to meet outside Gryffindor common room but I think I might be lost."

James sighed, Lily had always had a habit of getting lost, it never really bothered her.

"You're not too far off." He informed her, "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks!" Beamed Lily, following him up the corridor, "You've got some beautiful paintings up here, you know? And very friendly too."

"Uh huh." James acknowledged without interest, "I take it your first day went well?"

"It was fantastic!" Lily thrilled, "We had Charms and Herbology and Potions – Professor Ebullio is so funny, isn't he?"

James nodded, not quite understanding his little sister's enthusiasm for a bunch of boring classes.

"Sapphire however had quite a hard time of it all." Lily added sadly, "They began with Herbology and she's not quite used to working out-of-doors and she was in my Potions class and was rather alarmed at some of the ingredients we were looking at. I thought it best if we just meet up for a chat and I can try cheer her up a bit. Evie's useless, she just teases her." Lily sighed.

James nodded along only half listening to his sister's juvenile struggles until something rather heartening struck him. While Lily was worrying about and looking after Sapphire, or adjudicating between her and Evelyn, she was forgetting about her own worries and fears. He had always known that Lily would fit right in at Hogwarts, however he had been concerned at how she would initially adjust to being away from home.

He couldn't help but smile slightly as she continued.

"To make matters worse – Peeves interrupted the lesson and threw rat tails all around the room. Professor Ebullio got quite cross with him."

James laughed, "Good. You've survived Peeves. That's one thing to cross off your 'starting Hogwarts' list."

The turned a corner and the Fat Lady's portrait, which hid the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, came into sight. Sapphire was standing outside, arms crossed and looking quite upset. Lily ran over.

"Lily – finally!" Sapphire exclaimed, "What took you so long?"

"Hi Sapphire." James nodded to her, offering a weak smile.

Sapphire looked up in surprise, turned a little pink and tried not to look so upset.

"I heard about Peeves. Don't worry about it; he gets on everybody's nerves. You get used to it." He added, before continuing on his way to the Fat Lady and entering the common room.

Inside, there was mayhem, as usual. James elbowed his way through and up the stairs to his dorm room at the very top of Gryffindor tower. His roommates, Owen and Rory were tossing a Quaffle around while exchanging holiday tales while Alex was setting up his drum kit. James ducked and dodged his way to his four-poster, and dumped his backpack full of books onto the bed.

"Alright, James?" Asked Rory.

"Just tired – first day back, you'd think they'd go easy on us." He groaned, collapsing onto the bed, then leaping up again in alarm as a pale white thing shot up from right under his elbow, sending shivers down his back.

"Letitia! You have got to stop doing that!" He gasped.

"Doing what?" Letitia puzzled, spinning around to spot him, "Oh… sorry James." She grimaced, noting his hand clasping at his chest, "Guess my aim was a little off coming through your bed like that, I'll stick to the center of the room next time."

"Or, maybe stick to the door." James suggested, huffing for breath as his roommates chuckled.

Letitia settled herself crosslegged, a few inches above Blue's bedcover as Rory and Owen packed up some things and headed downstairs to get started on their homework. Blue came through the door, just as they were exiting, a small stack of books in his arms.

"Hey 'Tetia!" He smiled, putting the books down on his bedside locker, "How's second year going?" Blue asked.

"Oh, I'm not in second year. I decided to repeat first year." Letitia beamed.

"Why?" Alex retorted, pulling a face.

"I just had so much fun last year, why not?" Letitia shrugged, "I've got all the time in the world after all!"

"You'll be in some of Lily's classes so." Observed James.

Letitia nodded enthusiastically, "Your sister's really sweet, James." She beamed, "She told all the other first years not to be scared of me."

"Sure who could be scared of a pretty little thing like you." Alex dismissed as he swiveled on his drum stool.

"You?" James pointed out, in reference to the first time their paths had crossed with the little ghost.

Alex's expression changed, "That was one time!" Blue held up to fingers when Alex wasn't looking and James grinned, "And it wasn't 'Tetia I was afraid of, I just didn't hear her coming and jumped, y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah," James dismissed, "So where've you been, Blue?"

"The library." Blue answered, sitting down on the bed.

"That didn't take long." Alex teased.

"If you must know, it wasn't school stuff I was researching." Blue replied with a scathing sideways glance, "I figured now that James is back, we should push on and try to figure things out."

"What things?" Alex frowned, screwing a cymbal onto a stand and producing two drumsticks from his school robes.

Blue pulled his trunk out and gently removed something from inside, wrapped diligently in a white t-shirt.

" _This_ thing." He returned, pulling away the t-shirt and revealing a solid gold snake.

Alex froze, his drumsticks inches from the drum skin.

James felt an urge, almost like hunger, at the sight of the golden snake. He had recovered the statuette in a chest buried in the Forbidden Forest at the end of his second year along with a letter from its previous owner. Despite this, the questions surrounding the golden snake had only multiplied since then, though they had discovered its paranormal ability to allow its custodian to hear and understand – but not speak – parseltongue, or snake-language.

The statue had then been stolen by a group of Slytherins, led by Slytherin Quidditch Captain Lysander Flint, and used as leverage to get James to open the, thankfully empty, Chamber of Secrets with the hopes of reclaiming it for Slytherin House. Since that night, the night James had spontaneously departed for France, the statue had been safely in Blue's possession.

Alex put down the drumsticks and stepped out from behind the drumkit,

"Ah, that thing." He muttered, wandering over and sitting on the edge of te neighbouring bed.

"I was thinking…" Blue continued, "We need to review what we know about it. Consider all the possibilities. Let's not make too many assumptions and see what the possibilities really are."

James agreed and joined Alex. Blue then produced the original letter that had accompanied the statue in its box in the woods. Scanning through it for what must have been the billionth time there were a few lines that always struck James.

The signatory was marked as 'F' but assumed to be Frankie Forrest who had been connected to a couple of the previous clues.

"Forrest describes himself as _a marked man_." James observed, "He knew he was going to die. What else have we found out about him."

Blue produced a small notebook and flicked through it,

"Richard Francis Forrest a historian known for his eccentric ideas and collecting odd relics." His career as an archaeologist spanned most of the last century - I calculated that he graduated Hogwarts around nineteen hundred."

"Merlin's beard." Breathed Alex, "We're going back that far?"

"We'll be going back much further than that." Blue told him, "I can't find a single mention of him after an archaeology excavation from nineteen sixty-seven. It's impossible to tell if he died at that point or just retired. I managed to find some Daily Prophet archives but couldn't find an obituary. We know from Hagrid that he's dead but we can't know whether he died five years ago, or fifty." Blue grimaced.

"Any guesses on how long that box was in the ground?" James asked thinking back on that night in the forest, "He probably died soon after hiding it as he never gave that first clue to whoever it was meant for."

Blue shrugged, "It really is hard to say for sure. Not unless we know who was meant to find it."

There was a few moments silence. Even Alex had his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Before we got sidetracked with the whole parseltongue thing," Blue spoke up again, "I had begun researching the Founders Statues."

The Four Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin had lived in medieval times, they existed only as legendary folklore now.

"Do we even know if such statues exist?" James frowned, "I've never heard of them."

"It's not a very well-known story but I have managed to track down several references." Blue replied, "The original legend claims that the founders discovered or created an element which they harnessed, each one forged a golden statue in which they trapped the magic. As one, the power was said to be overpowering and dangerous but split between the four founders this power was ruptured."

"That's a good bedtime story but what do you really think of it, Blue?" James queried.

Blue pulled a face, "The references are vague and there are so many variations on the story – some say the founders used the statues to build the school, others say the statue was a gift from Satan for spreading the occult, it's all very subjective." Blue dismissed, "I think what we can conclude is that some kind of statues did exist and that Frankie Forrest believed so as well, despite the fact that there was no solid proof"

"Until now." Alex added, eyeing the glimmering snake.

"Until Forrest himself unearthed one." Suggested James.

There was another pause as the students exchanged looks of agreement.

"So what was the element captured inside the statues?" Letitia puzzled.

Again Blue looked dubious, "It's never really explained, you know what these fairy tales are like."

The others continued to look at him and he sighed.

"Some people believe the element was good, others believe it was evil. Most accounts say it was magic itself."

"But that can't make sense." James responded.

Blue shook his head in agreement, "That's the best I can do for the moment. There's only one book about the statues in the whole Hogwarts library."

Blue glanced at the pile he'd taken out – they were an assortment of books on legends and medieval folklore, one was a biography about Salazar Slytherin himself, but he didn't look particularly hopeful.

"The weird thing is, when I went to look for it today, I couldn't find it." Blue muttered crossly.

"It's lost?" Letitia asked, wide-eyed.

Blue frowned at the books in front of him, "Either that or someone else has taken it out."

* * *

 **Hope you like. If so, please take a moment to let me know. I enjoyed writing the Muggle Studies class. It's something we never got to see in HP and at first it was kind of daunting. Hopefully I succeeded in making it my own.**


	7. Best Behaviour

**Chapter 7**

 **Best Behaviour**

Philip had been right on the train. From the very first time that Albus saw Scorpius Malfoy, he could tell that there was something different about him. He was quieter and more serious than ever it seemed. His cronies flanked him as ever but he seemed to ignore their presence. He didn't participate in class much but when it came to their first written test, Malfoy matched Rose's grade, a fact Albus could tell disgruntled her even if she didn't say anything – which she did.

"I'm just saying, it's suspicious." Rose muttered, "He must have cheated."

"Did you cheat?" Philip quizzed.

"Of course not." Rose glared at him, "But I've been stuck in a hospital bed all summer studying our new textbooks."

Albus shrugged. Malfoy's changing grades baffled him too but he'd rather have Malfoy focusing on his studies than picking on him.

One class where Rose was free from competition with Malfoy was Care of Magical Creatures. Here it was Philip who shone.

Every week Hagrid would bring them out and show them some new, fascinating beast and teach them all about them. It turned out there were even more magical creatures living within the Hogwarts grounds than Albus had ever realised.

Mischievous fairies built their homes in the hollowed trees at the edge of the forest,

Sometimes they would be told to sketch and observe the creatures. Other days they would try to figure out what food they would eat or how to tame them. Hagrid was very much the expert, even if he did have a preference for the verocious, and Philip was the star pupil. He could befriend fairies, tame bowtruckles and cure a Diricawl from shyness. Hagrid was very impressed.

After their lesson, if they had time, Albus and his friends would hang around with the Groundskeeper and have tea in his hut.

"I've a right treat for yeh next week." Rumbled the half-giant as he plonked tea cups the size of pitchers down in front of them.

"What is it?" Amanda asked with a slightly nervous glance at Albus.

"That'd be telling, wouldn't it?" Grinned Hagrid, "McGonagall wanted me to start small but this is gonna be the biggest creature we've looked at so far."

Amanda looked at Albus again, nerves far from quelled.

"I suppose you're looking forward to the tournament Hagrid?" Philip queried, "They often use creatures as part of the tasks, don't they?"

"Aye." Hagrid nodded, "Not that I'm gonna let slip what's in store to any of ye."

He gave them a wink.

* * *

There was an equal amount of excitement about the tournament in their other classes too. As the weeks slipped by and the date of the delegation arrivals drew closer, there was an ever-present air of anticipation around the school and in particular amongst the final year students.

Most of the seventh year students at Hogwarts wanted to be chosen as the Hogwarts Champion and all of them had an opinion on who should be.

"Kemp won't get it, he's not as smart as he thinks he is." Molly argued.

"He's quick enough though – how much of the competition even is brains and how much is brawn?" Contested a Hufflepuff from her year.

"Enough, " Laughed Molly, "Leo's got a better chance then him. Are you going to enter."

"I'll leave the limelight to you thanks."

The different houses had begun to rally around their own with most of Gryffindor rooting for Molly or Rangi.

"Who is entering from Hufflepuff?" Molly quized, "Is Knuckles seventeen."

"Yep, had his Birthday just the other day." Replied the Hufflepuff, "He'll enter." The girl said with a nod before turning off down a corridor toward Hufflepuff common room.

"Can sixth years enter?" Albus asked Molly curiously.

"They can if they turn seventeen before it begins." Muttered Molly as they entered the Great Hall.

"Scordato from Slytherin is entering too," Oswin chipped in from Molly's other side, "His Birthday is next week."

"Ugh, I forgot about him. I'll go nuts if a Slytherin is picked." Molly groaned.

Albus pulled a face and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Philip.

"What about you?" Philip asked turning toward where Freddy Weasley and his friends sat a few feet up, "Are any of you able to enter."

"Not even close." Grumbled Freddy, "I hear Áine Logan, the Ravenclaw Chaser, is thinking about it though."

Philip pulled out some parchment and jotted this down. He had been keeping note of all the possible Hogwarts champions. Albus didn't know if Rangi had put him up to it or if he was doing it purely for his own curiousity.

"It will be exciting though, won't it, when the delegations arrive?" Amanda chirped sitting opposite them. Albus nodded eagerly,

"The first Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts in twenty-five years, we're all lucky just to be spectators."

Everyone agreed.

"We should give our full support to whoever is chosen to represent Hogwarts." Rose pointed out, everybody looked at her, "But of course I want Rangi or Molly to get it." She added quickly.

With this they all tucked into their lunches, the Great Hall buzzing with anticipation for what was to come.

* * *

It turned out that James didn't need to worry about nightmares plaguing his dreams after all. Alex had adopted the habit of practicing the drums at all hours of the day and night. If it wasn't for all the headaches and noise, James might have been impressed with his friend's newfound passion and energy.

In an attempt to achieve his new goals – and to escape his noisy roommate – James wasted no time getting reacquainted with Leopold Rankin's fine underground establishment. After classes, he would slip down the trapdoor on the third floor and enter the Club, often staying out until curfew and only returning to Gryffindor tower at nighttime.

The club attracted a diverse crowd – card players, chess enthusiasts, traders selling everything from potions made in classes to sweets smuggled in from Honeydukes. Mostly, it was a social scene, where students hung around out of the eyes of house heads and teachers. Even prefects were strictly off duty here.

James wasn't into cards in any big way but he sat in on a few of the more casual games chatting with Rangi or his cousin Freddy. He would also watch earnestly, as people passed through the door at the far end of the room, which led to the Silver Membership chamber. A security guard stood outside, to check membership cards and ensure the exclusivity remained in tact.

He kept this routine for a couple of weeks while he composed his thoughts and began to formulate a plan. Then, one Saturday, after breakfast, he sought out Rangi to seek his advice.

The final year student was not in Gryffindor common room. Or in his dorm room. Or in the club itself. James even asked Julius Binns, the clubs front of house presence who had a desk at the front door, in case Rangi had gone into the Silver lounge.

Then, James had an idea. He wound his way through the castle all the way to the seventh floor and there, by a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and some dancing trolls he began to pace.

"I need the room where Rangi is. I need the room where Rangi is. I nee…"

He heard a rumbling and a door appeared. Eagerly, he darted through it.

James had been in the Room of Requirement before. Rangi had first shown it to him in the form of a fitness gym and James had suspected the Captain could have returned to his handy haunt.

The room was different this time. While before it was bright and full of shiny sports equipment, this time is was dark and vast, lit with fiery torches and, most bizarrely of all, full of jungle trees. James lifted his feet high, stepping through tall grass that sprung up between flagstones. He could hear a whistle and followed it to where he found Oswin, standing dressed in cameo with a whistle between his teeth and a stopwatch in his hand.

"Oh hi James, what's up?" He asked removing the whistle from his mouth.

"What's going on here?" James asked, peering around curiously.

"Extensive Triwizard training." Oswin replied, "Excuse me a moment."

He stuck the whistle between his lips and blew again, the sharp sound ringing though the dark room.

"Sorry about that, I have to blow the whistle, every minute on the minute." Oswin explained.

"Right." James said puzzled.

"It's an obstacle course, see." Oswin informed him.

James looked around again. This time he spotted a row of tires in the grass, a large low lying net and some monkey bars high above.

"Looks dangerous." He observed.

"It is." Agreed Oswin before blowing on the whistle again.

"And you're not interested in joining in?"

"Oh no." Oswin said quickly, "None of that eternal glory stuff for me thanks. I'd rather keep all my limbs thanks."

"Huh." James pondered, "People really take this Triwizard stuff seriously, don't they?"

"They have to." Oswin replied earnestly, "It's a dangerous competition, even to be chosen to compete is a huge honour!"

There was a swishing sound as someone came running through the long grass and a moment later, Rangi appeared, vaulting over a wooden barrier.

Oswin pressed the stopwatch as Rangi landed with a thump.

"How'd I do?" Panted the Quidditch Captain, with his hands on his knees.

"Fifteen minutes, eighteen seconds." Oswin replied, "Two minutes less than last time."

Rangi cursed, "I wanted to do it in less than fifteen."

He looked up and saw James.

"James! Come to do some training, have you? Glad what I said at the end of the summer has really been taken to heart."

"Actually, I just wanted to talk." Admitted James.

"Oh." Rangi grabbed the bottle of water Oswin was now offering him and poured some of it over his face, "What's on your mind?"

James took a breath, "It's about the club. I want to get Silver membership. I was wondering if you could help?"

Rangi paused, water bottle midway to his mouth, "If it's about the club, surely it's Molly you should be talking to." He pointed out, "She's your best contact there."

"Molly won't help me…" James muttered, knowing full well that if his cousin had her way, he'd be kept as far from the club – and from her - as possible.

"Nonsense, here she is now." Rangi replied and with that Molly came soaring over the wooden wall, landing in a low crouch.

"Nineteen minutes, thirty-four seconds." Oswin said, reading from the stopwatch again.

"Woo!" Molly said, full of adrenaline.

"James wants Silver Membership." Rangi informed her.

Molly began to stretch, regarding a bashful James as she did so, "Nu-huh. Only person who can grant Silver Membership is Leo, you'll have to talk to him directly."

At that moment, Leopold Rankin came hurtling over the barrier and rolled into a standing position.

"Twenty minutes, forty-three seconds." Oswin said.

"Beat you." Molly teased.

"You tripped me." Leopold blurted between gasps for air.

"And I'd do it again if it was the Triwizard Tournament." Molly grinned wickedly.

Leopold shoved her playfully.

"Luckily, there's only one Hogwarts Champion." Rangi pointed out, "So we won't have to worry about the competition interfering with your love life." He added with a roll of his eyes.

Leopold laughed and took a bottle of water.

"James wants a word." Rangi told him before James could protest.

Leopold raised his eyebrows characteristically and regarded James with curiousity.

James sighed, "I want to be a Silver Member at the Club." He said.

Leopold grimaced, "Listen, I'm sorry man but truth be told you're too much of a risk. You've got a reputation for getting into trouble and the teachers are watching you pretty close already this year."

James slumped his shoulders, "You know I'd never squeal to a teacher."

"I know but the club won't function if it's not hidden and we can't have attention drawn to it or to our members." Leopold told him strictly, "Listen, I'm sorry but Silver Membership has to be earned, I don't give it to just anyone. It's for the most deserving people at Hogwarts. You need to have a reputation - but for the right reasons, not the wrong ones."

"Please, Leopold, just tell me what I need to do." James begged.

"Keep you head down." He said.

Leopold drank some water and looked thoughtful, "How does this sound - If you can keep your head down from now until Halloween I'll-" He glanced at Molly hesitantly, "Consider it."

This was good enough for James and he headed off back to Gryffindor tower.

"Be careful!" Rangi called after him, "I've released some Runespoor for training purposes."

James wasn't bothered about this. Runespoor were snakes after all and he was well capable of dealing with snakes. He was already preparing for his next challenge and he was feeling hopeful – after all Halloween was a mere month away. He could keep his head down till then, no bother!

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

Alex bashed away at his new drumkit.

Less than twelve hours since James had spoken to Leopold and he was already fit to lose his temper. At the insistence of Rory and Owen, Alex had moved out of their dorm and into the common room where James sat with Blue now, trying to figure out their Potions homework.

"Ugh! I cannot focus with all this noise." Groaned James.

Blue glanced up at Alex, who was battering away at the drums across the room. Most Gryffindors had already cleared the room, opting for an early night rather than a drumming filled one. Only a few desperate stragglers remained, struggling with their homework or trying to maintain a conversation over the noise. Rangi was the only one who seemed content. He was snoring away, lying across a sofa.

"Why can't we go upstairs?" Begged James.

"And work in the dark? They've already turned the lights off up there." Blue replied.

"It's still got to be easier than this…" Groaned James, collapsing in a heap.

Molly swung her legs off a nearby armchair and threw down the book she was reading. She marched across the room and grabbed the drumsticks off Alex. Before he could say a word she swiftly opened a window and dropped them out of the tower. Alex leapt to his feet.

"Hey! What was that for?" He cried.

"The sake of everyone's sanity." She retorted crossly.

Rangi sat up with a jolt, "Where'dthemusicgo?" He blurted.

James got to his feet.

"You'd no right to do that, Molly!" Snarled Alex.

It took a lot to agitate Alex but this had done the trick.

"You're right Alex but in the name of Merlin's beard, we need to get some peace and quiet around here." James said with exasperation.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Rangi complained, "It's just music."

"It's loud, repetitive, noise!" Molly replied, "And it's been going on all night."

Soon everyone was shouting and complaining. This stopped abruptly when the portrait opened and Professor Longbottom stepped in. They all hushed, watching the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Bedtime. All of you." He commanded, "Now. Or I'll see you all tomorrow for detention."

The students began to gather up their things and retreat.

"Alex-" Professor Longbottom called.

Alex stepped over, James and Blue hovering next to him with their homework now gathered up in their arms.

"While I think it's great that you've found a hobbie that you've thrown yourself into so… enthusiastically," Said the teacher, "You've going to have to find somewhere else to practise."

Alex nodded dejectedly.

"I also you stick to practicing during daylight hours." Longbottom continued, "I've had more than one complaint from Gryffindors losing sleep.

Alex looked from Longbottom to the window and back again, looking genuinely surprised to see it was nighttime at all.

"What time _is_ it?" He asked.

"Bedtime." Neville reminded them, "Now off you go."

And with that, James, Alex and Blue retired to their dorm, Potions homework less than halfway completed.

James slumped onto a bench at the Gryffindor table early the next morning having woken up early and with a terrible headache.

A small noise of exclamation as he collapsed blind and still half asleep made him glance up. He hadn't expected to see anyone else at breakfast this early but there was Sapphire, sitting opposite him, looking at him wide-eyed and embarrassed.

"Sorry, I eh – didn't mean to be so dramatic." James muttered, sitting up and running his hand through his messy hair tiredly, "What are you doing up so early."

Sapphire blushed, "I always get up at this time, I prefer to have breakfast while its quiet and then go up and do my hair while everyone else is down here."

"What's wrong with your hair?" James said nonplussed, "Looks fine to me."

Sapphire looked embarrassed again, despite her tendency toward dramatics, James was beginning to see how shy she really was and perhaps why Lily had taken over as her guardian angel.

He helped himself to some toast and a soft-boiled egg.

"How're things anyway?" He asked her.

"Good." Sapphire smiled, "I'm getting to know my way around. Evie still does my head in but your sister has been so kind."

"That's Lily." James said with a smile.

"She really is one of the nicest and most normal people I've met – even if she does go around with a bat up her sleeve."

James gave a barking laugh and Sapphire blushed again.

"Fair point. Don't worry about Evie though, we've all got friends who drive us up the wall." James told her, thinking of Alex.

"I'm not sure Evie and I are friends." Sapphire said with distaste, spreading some raspberry jam onto brown bread.

"Well you'd want to make friends then. Even if she does drive you nuts, you're going to be sharing a dorm with her for the next seven years!"

After breakfast, James sought out Alex. He wasn't hard to find as he was still wrapped in his duvet, snoring on his four-poster.

"Hey Alex, wake up!" Called James, shoving his friend into consciousness.

Alex stopped snoring and blinked at him slowly.

"Come on," James said, waving a pair of drumsticks (recovered and mended) in front of his face, "We're going to go and find you a new practice room."

Alex opened his eyes slowly again and peered at James.

"Come on!" James insisted, "You need to help me pack up that drum kit – I don't know which way is up on that thing – we're going to find you a nice new room to practice in, are you with me or not."

Slowly but surely, James got Alex out of bed and they packed up the drums. Coaxed with a selection of freshly baked breakfast muffins from the Hogwarts kitchen wrapped up in a handkerchief, they began their hunt for a new place for Alex to practice and eventually found one; an dusty unused classroom on the third floor.

"Here we go! This is perfect." Cheered James, "Plenty of space and no one around to complain about noise levels."

Alex was impressed and when he had reassembled his kit and tried it out, he was delighted to declare the room had excellent acoustics, whatever that meant.

Satisfied, at having found a solution to both Alex's problem and his own, James bid his friend adieu and set out to find Blue… and finish his ruddy Potions homework.

* * *

 **Reviews very welcome please.**


	8. Nevermind

**Chapter 8**

 **Nevermind**

Albus, Philip, Amanda and Rose trudged down the steep hill to Hagrid's hut for their next Care of Magical Creatures lesson, still pondering what surprise the half-giant had in store for them.

"You don't think it will be too dangerous, do you?" Worried Amanda.

"Not under McGonagall's watch." Rose told her assuredly.

Albus wasn't so sure, for the stories and jokes he'd heard his uncles exchange, the Groundskeeper had more than a mild fixation with dangerous beasts.

"I hope it's a Hippocampus." Thrilled Philip, "I've read all about those."

"Where would Hagrid get a Mediterranean sea monster?" Albus dismissed.

"Alright, a Nogtail then! I've never seen one of those."

Soon they reached the cabin and the cluster of students surrounding it that made up their class. Hagrid stood to one side, waiting for everyone to arrive. Satisfied, he clapped his gigantic hands together and silence fell.

"Todays class we'll be heading into the forest. Not too far but everybody be sure to keep close all the same." Announced Hagrid.

Albus glanced at his friends; Amanda looked worried, Rose suspicious and Philip gleeful.

"Righ', now follow me!" Called Hagrid, heading off toward the Forbidden Forest.

It was a sunny day but a lot of light was quickly eradicated by the tall trees once inside the forest. It wasn't easy to lose sight of Hagrid's huge form, but the third years did have to hurry to keep up with him.

Soon they reached a small clearing, where the forest opened onto the Great Lake. The surrounding trees were tall and blocked much of the sun. It was a dull and melancholy place.

"Welcome to todays lesson." Announced Hagrid.

The students peered around.

"Now who can guess what we'll be studying today."

When nobody answered, Hagrid chuckled, "Let's jus' get right into it, shall we?"

With this, he strode into the clearing to a spot where two metal troughs stood next to the lake. Into each he poured a bucket of lumpy raw meat. The children all recoiled at the sight.

Then, a noise could be heard from the tree line, steps crunching through the undergrowth. The children pulled in close, keeping their backs together and their eyes darting all around. Then they heard a shriek like that of a large bird of prey.

"A banshee!" Cried one student.

Others chuckled, albeit nervously.

"Look, over there." Cried Rose pointing at the far side of the clearing.

Here, some drooping tree branches seemed to part and the long grass sway as if disturbed by an unfelt breeze.

The footsteps grew closer and the dry dirt rose in small puffs leaving behind markings. It was as if an invisible creature were emerging.

"Of course, Thestrals." Breathed Philip.

Albus looked at him.

"That's right!" Beamed Hagrid, "So you can stop looking so terrified er'yone, Thestrals are gentle creatures."

He held out his hand, dangling some raw liver for the invisible beast. The class stared as the raw meat floated in the air momentarily, before being held up and devoured. Hagrid held out his hand again, this time stroking the creatures face with great care.

"Thestrals are a breed of winged horse, the rarest and most unusual breed in fact – why is that? Anyone?" Hagrid asked from across the clearing.

"Rose?" He called.

But for once Rose was silent.

"Because they can only be seen by those who have seen death." Piped up Philip.

"Correct!" Beamed Hagrid cheerfully, leaving the Thestral, to rejoin his class,

"Thestrals have long been feared by wizards as a dark omen, a terrible misunderstanding." Hagrid told them sadly, "'Ere at Hogwarts, we have the most highly trained and largest herd in all of Great Britain. An' I know 'em all by name." Hagrid grinned, "This 'ere is Sceletus."

The unseen creature gave a shrill cry and more footsteps could be heard as a second creature came padding out of the forest.

"Ah – and here's his brother, Torva." Smiled Hagrid.

They heard the winged horse, pad its way over to the trough and saw as it began it eat. Albus stared around in astonishment, it was bizarre, knowing that the creatures were there and not being able to see them.

Most of the class looked creeped out, Amanda still looked frightened and Rose was staring into the clearing, eyes fixed and lips shut tight in an anxious expression. Philip was the only one showing active enthusiasm.

"Did you train all of them yourself Hagrid?" Philip asked in wonderment.

"Aye." Hagrid nodded, "Delivered most of them too."

Albus stared across the clearing as the peace of the lake was suddenly disturbed by the creature's obscure feet and a lapping noise rose as it began to drink. How confusing, to hear something and not see a thing, for all he knew, there could be one right-

Something nudged his shoulder and he jumped to one side, spinning around but seeing nothing. Hagrid laughed,

"Don't worry Albus, that's just Assa, she's one of the oldest Thestrals we have here. She's gentle as anything."

Albus gazed wide-eyed, following the heavy breathing from the horse's nostrils. She gave a cry when she reached Hagrid and he rubbed her tenderly.

"We'd best be getting a move on. There's more on their way and I hate to disturb them when they're hungry." Hagrid smiled and began herding the class back the way they came.

"The important thing to remember about Thestrals," Hagrid continued as they wandered back toward the hut, "Is that just because we can't see somethin' don't mean we can't learn to understand it."

"Thestrals are clever creatures and loyal. A thestral will never hurt a human, unless it is to defend itself. In fact, if you treat a thestral with kindness an' respect, you can ask it to bring you anywhere or train it to do anything."

"What? You mean you can ride those things?" Gaped Amanda.

"You certainly could if you so wished." Hagrid replied, "Here at Hogwarts, though you've probably never realised it before, we get them to pull the school carriages."

"That's so creepy." Muttered one girl, "Those things have been around us all this time and we never even knew."

Albus found this a little harsh. Sure the creatures were strange and they ate raw meat and the whole death association was rather alarming but he was impressed with the lesson overall.

"You okay?" He asked Rose.

She was looking a little pale and straight mouthed.

"Hm?" She glanced at him, "Oh, I'm fine." She said quickly.

But when Hagrid asked them to stay and have some tea she hurried off to the castle saying she had agreed to meet Blue. Albus, Philip and Amanda stayed anyway. Philip full of questions about Thestrals and how Hagrid had managed to cultivate such a large herd.

"Come out with me again sometime Philip and I'll let you feed 'em." Hagrid smiled.

"Any hints for us about the Triwizard Tournament?" Albus quizzed him.

"Not a chance." Hagrid teased, pouring out the piping hot tea.

* * *

As promised, James was keeping a low profile, he diligently completed each piece of homework and tried to focus in every class, even History of Magic and that was no easy feat.

Gryffindor tower was back to its cosy, pleasant atmosphere without Alex and his drumming and everyone was in considerably better form now that they were back to sleeping regular hours.

Whenever he got the chance James would head off to Leo's Club. That's where he was on his way right now. Tomorrow, the delegation would arrive from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and the castle had never looked so well. The candle brackets glimmered, the painting frames gleamed and the suits of armour positively glistened. Even Peeves had been bribed into sticking to non-messy forms of torment.

The third floor corridor reverberated with the sound of Alex, already hard at work, practicing his drumming. James hastened toward the trapdoor opening of the secret passage, which led to the chambers beneath the school. He heard footsteps approaching and glanced around.

Jack Fawley emerged and grinned at him.

"Don't worry, it's only me. Heep is miles away sweeping up the dungeons right now." The Slytherin informed him.

James nodded.

"Good." He replied, opening up the trap door.

Jack paused, "What's that music?"

"It's just Alex, he's learning to play the drums." James told him, "Don't know why he can't just use magic to make the drums play themselves."

Jack smiled wider, "Music doesn't work like that."

James headed down the ladder beneath the trapdoor and Jack followed behind him.

"He's not bad, you know." Jack commented with interest.

"If you say so." Shrugged James.

"You don't like music?" Jack probed as they moved through the passage toward the club.

"It's not that," James replied, "I just…"

"Prefer Quidditch." Jack finished for him.

"Yeah." Admitted James.

"Fair enough." Jack grinned at him, "What about poker?"

"Prefer Quidditch to that too." James said quickly, grinning back at Jack. He wasn't going to get roped into some game where he didn't stand a chance. He'd stick to what he was good at, thank you very much.

Jack laughed and headed inside while James stopped to talk to Julius Binns.

"You're not gonna play poker with Jack Fawley, are you?" Julius asked him warily.

"Don't worry, I've seen enough to know better than that." James assured him.

"I don't know how he does it." Julius shook his head, "He's a houses nightmare!"

"Looking forward to the delegations arrival?" James asked.

"Oh yeah," Julius said eagerly, "We're thinking of opening up guest membership."

"Really?" James asked a little incredulously, "Sounds risky. Can you really trust a bunch of foreign students you know nothing about?"

"For a small fee I can." Grinned Julius, "In all seriousness though, they'll have to have someone inside vouch for them same as everyone else. And, with all the focus on the tournament, I suspect no-one's going to be looking our way for quite some time."

"Good!" Enthused James, "That increases chances of getting Silver Membership! Thanks for the tip." He smiled cheekily.

Julius gave him a warning look as he grinned and headed inside.

* * *

Rose was in foul form that evening as Albus accompanied her up to the Owlery. Evidently there had been an incident todays Ancient Runes class.

"It was so humiliating! You have no idea, Al!" She cried with frustration, startling a number of sleeping owls into consciousness as they entered the circular room.

"He called me out in front of everyone - including Professor Babbling!" She exclaimed, leaning out the window with an exasperated look before covering her face with her hands, "Ugh, I'm so embarrassed."

Albus grimaced. He had no words for this situation. That didn't matter to Rose though.

"And it was such a tiny mistake, I don't know how he even spotted it, _I_ didn't even realise I had made it."

Albus calmly called his owl, Roland, down from the rafters and attached his letter to his foot,

"Maybe you should write to your Mum about it." He suggested.

"No way." She said immediately, "I'm not going to tell her that I made a mistake in class and _Scorpius Malfoy,_ of all people, called me out on it."

Albus nodded and sent Roland off. There was nothing he could say to Rose that would take away her anger and embarrassed but at least he could listen and let her vent her frustration. Together they left the tower, circling down the winding stairs.

"And do you know what he said to me when we were leaving?" Rose raged, "He goes, _'don't worry Red, if you're ever struggling I can always help you out'_ – he said that, Al. Can you believe his nerve?"

Albus could but he shook his head. Malfoy was really risking it with that comment. Albus was actually more surprised that Rose's temper hadn't snapped right there and then.

"What's he up to?" Glared Rose.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked a little nervously not sure what his cousin was getting at now.

"All these good grades all of a sudden, is he cheating or what's going on?" Rose pondered.

"Don't go there Rose, we don't want to know." Albus reminded her as they reached the bottom of the staircase, "Besides, Philip said he's been like this since last year, it's not that sudden. He's just being his old malicious self. Don't let him provoke you."

Albus watched as Rose sighed but then her face focussed again and she darted off. Albus hurried after her, spotting her target.

"Will!" She called, catching Albus's second cousin, Willard Dursley by the elbow, halfway up another staircase.

Willard shrugged her off, "What?" He demanded gruffly.

"You still hanging around with the Slytherins?" Rose challenged him.

"What's it to you?" Will snapped crossly.

"That's a yes." Albus remarked immediately.

Willard's scowl deepened.

"What's Scorpius up to?" Rose enquired.

"Up to?" Will rolled his eyes, "You Gryffindors and your conspiracy theories!"

"You're a Gryffindor too." Albus reminded him, "And even if you choose to forget that, I guarantee the Slytherins haven't."

Will folded his arms and faced them, annoyance written all over his face, "You know, Scorpius isn't that bad a guy. If it was Tybalt or someone you were worried about then I might understand. I don't trust him. I don't trust his brother much either. But Scorpius is actually nice, to me at least."

"He probably wants something from you." Rose dismissed.

"No he doesn't." Will snapped, "You're just angry because he embarrassed you in class today."

"He told you that?" Rose exclaimed in alarm.

"See, we are friends." Will smirked.

Rose let out an agitated grunt and stormed up the stairs. Will gave Albus a cheeky smile but Albus ignored him and followed his cousin, he wasn't going to give Will the chance to bait him into further argument.

* * *

The next morning it was James's turn to lose it. Alex had informed him with great excitement that Jack Fawley had approached him and asked him to join his band. James, it was safe to say, was not so enthusiastic about the idea. They had argued until Blue had forced them to drop it and both boys had gone to sleep in a huff. Now they sat on opposite sides of the table, James glaring at Alex and Alex curtly ignoring him. Blue went to find the marmalade and James found his voice.

"You know you can't go through with it, Alex? You can't join a band with a bunch of Slytherins." James said pointedly.

"It's not a bunch of Slytherins James, it's Jack Fawley and Ryker Vadas, neither of whom you previously had a problem with." Alex shrugged.

"Other than the fact that they're Slytherins." James returned.

"So? Not all Slytherins are bad James, what have Jack and Ryker ever done to you?" Alex asked, nonchalant.

"All Slytherins are bad. It's a well-known fact. Sneaky, cunning, untrustworthy – those are the Slytherin attributes." James argued.

"Ambitious and resourceful, those are the Slytherin attributes – and blood purity but whatever, that one's pretty out-of-date – ever think maybe Jack and Ryker and being ambitious and resourceful?" Alex replied, pointing at James accusatorily with a slice of toast.

James scoffed. Blue returned, glanced from one boy to the other and sighed,

"This again?"

"Blue, tell Alex he can't trust Slytherins!" Cried James.

"I'm staying out of this. You should too James, you can't tell Alex what he can and can't do, or who he can and can't talk to." Blue warned him, turning away from them and toward Rose.

"Ha!" Said Alex, pointing with his toast again.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm not telling you – I'm warning you, because we're your friends, Blue and I, not _Jack and Ryker_."

"I want to join the band, James, if you're my friend you should support that." Alex shrugged, "Jack's been playing guitar for years and he's really good! I'm just surprised he thinks I'm good enough to form a band with."

"Ugh! Listen to yourself!" James exclaimed with frustration, "How many drummers do you know in Hogwarts? That's why he wants you in his band."

"Thanks." Alex retorted flatly.

James realised with a jolt that he had actually penetrated his friend's bubbly armour and felt ashamed but this only fueled his rage more.

"You can't hang out with those guys, Alex!" James snapped.

"And you can't tell me what to do!" Countered Alex.

James stood up abruptly just as Rangi stepped over the bench beside him,

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Rangi asked glancing from a raging James, defiant Alex and a quietly seething Rose.

"Alex wants to join a band with _Jack Fawley_ and _Ryker Vadas_." James told him with disgust.

"Oh cool." Rangi said helping himself to some cereal, "I like bands – and I've heard Jack and Ryker jamming in the Club, they're really good."

This was enough for James, he stormed off but distracted by sniggering from the Slytherin table he glanced up as he passed. Bad idea.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Tybalt Tyne sniggered, grinning at him, "Looks like even that idiot Prince doesn't want to hang out with you anymore."

James temper flared, "Mind your own business, Tyne!"

With a wave of his hand, he knocked a milk jug out of the Slytherin's hand. The jug fell with a clatter, milk quickly gushing across the table, turning plates and butter dishes into tiny islands and raising a shriek from Katherine, as the edge became a white waterfall.

She jumped to her feet and grabbed a sopping piece of parchment from the flooded tabletop.

She gave a furious growl, eyes flashing, "That letter was from my dad! You'll pay for this, Potter."

Tybalt smirked as James quickly turned away. Katherine's howls had garnered the attention of most of the Hall. James caught Leopold's eye and quickly looked away, putting his head down and striding passed him and out of the Hall.

* * *

 **So everything is back to normal at Hogwarts, James is back to his temperamental self, Albus is playing the calm to Rose's storm and Scorpius is doing what he can to unnerve the Gryffindors – but the delegation is on its way and the Triwizard Tournament will surely shake things up (even more)**

 **Please Review!**


	9. The Delegation's Arrival

**This chapter has taken me a very long time to write but it is a very exciting one - hopefully, it's worth the wait. Please R &R and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Delegation's Arrival**

"BOOM!" a purple mushroom of smoke plumed into the air as James's roommate Owen Mallory's cauldron exploded.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Malloy…" Fussed Professor Ebullio.

"Sorry Professor." Muttered the bashful Owen.

"I know today is a big day but if we could just try to stay focussed for a few minutes…"

Ebullio was fighting a losing battle. The class was totally distracted, counting down the minutes till they would be allowed to leave and gather to see the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive.

Even Ebullio was more distracted than usual and it wasn't hard to see why, as copies of the Daily Prophet circulated around between the brewing cauldrons.

"Here-" Whispered Rory passing the paper back to James as Ebullio assessed the damage.

James took it gladly and Alex and Blue craned their necks over his shoulder to see. Alex let out a tutting noise as James muttered the front-page headline aloud,

"Anti-Werewolf Sentiment Could Delay Durmstrang Arrival"

"What nonsense." Murmured Blue.

"Ministry Official, Edward Buchanan, calls out radical werewolf groups behind an apparent assassination attempt this summer." James continued to read, "Mr Buchanan claims that werewolf radicals planted a fire-starting device in a room where he was staying over the summer. He also claims the attack was hushed up by 'conspirators' within the Ministry itself in anticipation of the arrival of world-famous werewolf activist and school Headmaster, Valko Lockshire…"

James put down the paper,

"Conspirators? Uh oh, Dad is not going to like that."

Blue shook his head, "There aren't any radical werewolf groups _in_ Britain." He complained, "But there will be if the Prophet starts hyping up panic and hate like this."

"How much do you think Buchanan paid them to print it?" James asked him with a sideways glance.

Blue merely shook his head again.

"You don't think Lockshire will refuse to come now, do you? They can hardly postpone the tournament." Alex asked nervously.

"No." Said Blue with confidence, "That would be letting Buchanan have his way. It's total fiction. Besides, McGonagall and Lockshire respect one another, he'll know he's welcome at Hogwarts."

Finally Ebullio signalled the end of class, half an hour early. They were to leave their bags in the dorms and gather outside. James, Alex, Blue were first out the door. The corridors were chock-full and the air was full of excited chattering.

"So James, is it true?" Owen asked as himself and Rory caught up with them.

"Of course not." Scoffed James.

"About the assassination attempt?"

"Oh… well yes." James muttered, "But I doubt werewolves had much to do with it and even if they did I'm pretty sure Buchanan's been asking for it. But Lockshire is still coming to Hogwarts – that second part was totally unfounded."

Owen continued to look very uncomfortable,

"If Lockshire's coming here, what if the radical werewolf groups come to rally around him?"

Blue sighed and turned to him,

"Owen, there are no radical werewolf groups in Britain." He assured him.

"But how do you know?" Owen quizzed wide-eyed.

"I know." Blue retorted.

"Besides, if there were, they'd be in prison." James added, "Now hurry up."

The five Gryffindors took all the shortcuts up to the tower, dumped their school bags unceremoniously on their respective beds, pulled on their formal cloaks and raced down to the Entrance Hall where the Heads of Houses were trying desperately to organise their students.

"Over here Gryffindors," Called a flushed Professor Longbottom, "In your year groups please. First years over here."

The Hall was crowded, James saw Sapphire and Evie being jostled around in the throngs with the other first years as he wound his way through to the rest of his year. The third years, including Albus were right in front of them.

"See the paper?" Rose asked Blue with a serious look.

Blue nodded solemnly, "It's just the papers trying to be dramatic."

"You sure about that, Finch?" Came Tybalt's voice as he shoved past them, flashing teeth embellished with a set of fake fangs.

No one had a chance to retort as McGonagall appeared next to them.

"Tyne – get that ridiculous thing out of your mouth." She snapped.

Tyne immediately did as he was told and dashed off toward the other Slytherins. McGonagall looked at them and sighed, "Potter, please try to do something with that hair…"

With that, she glided on through the crowd until she reached the oak doors and pushed them open, allowing the low October sun to stream in.

Immediately the students surged forward into the crisp Autumn air. Eyes darting all around, every student hoping to be the first to glimpse the arrival.

"How are the students actually arriving?" Philip pondered after several minutes of anxious anticipation.

Just then, as the sun sank behind the Forbidden Forrest, something appeared on the horizon, like a blip on the Hogwarts students' collective radar.

"There! What is it? Is it them?" Came cries from the crowd.

The dot on the horizon, whatever it was, was growing closer and closer, larger and larger and then, out of the lake, interrupting the scene and causing everybody to gasp there was an eruption.

The mast of a ship soared up out of the water, followed by a huge ship, sending gigantic waves lapping out to all sides of the shore.

"Whoa…" Came the communal response from the Hogwarts students, followed by, "Whoa!" as the tiny dot, now not so tiny, continued to hurtle towards them and was revealed to be a carriage, pulled by a dozen bright, white winged-horses.

"They're going to crash!" Cried one alarmed student.

 _"_ _No they're not."_ Thought James, though for a second as the carriage arched over the lake, he wasn't so sure.

The golden wheels of the carriage missed the ship's rigging by a matter of feet.

The horses were larger than any horses James had ever imagined. At least three meters tall, they galloped through the air, angelic wings beat with such force they created their own rhythmic breeze.

The carriage, equally oversized, connected with the ground with a thunderous crash and the Hogwarts students took a collective step back as the horses skidded to a halt.

The ship, now fully merged, slid across the glassy surface of the lake, bow slicing through the cool air until it came to a halt near the closest shoreline. The wind whipped at its dark red sales, as it stood, proud and impressive in the growing darkness. And that was when James spotted the man, standing at the helm, dark cloak dancing in the breeze. Even from this distance, James could tell he struck a formidable figure – but he was distracted from the action on the ship by the opening of the powder blue carriage door.

A set of steps slithered down to the ground from the carriage and out stepped a stuffy-looking man in tailored pale blue robes. He had an air of importance about him that told James immediately that this was the Beauxbatons Headmaster.

He had round glasses and an unimpressed expression and he walked with the pomp and assuredness of an old-fashioned gentleman.

"Headmistress McGonagall, allow me to introduce my students." He announced as McGonagall stepped forward to greet him.

The Beauxbatons students came filing out of the carriage in single form. At least a dozen of them in their silky, pale blue robes. The boys clean-shaven and standing smartly to one side and on the other, girls with their hair tied neatly back from their faces. The Headmaster presented his students proudly.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Monsieur Hauteville." Smiled McGonagall as the Hogwarts students strained to get a good look at their first set of visitors, "We hope you'll all be very happy at Hogwarts, please, come in and get warmed up."

"Thank you." Said Hauteville curtly and the Hogwarts students parted to allow their guests to enter the castle.

Alex gave a low whistle,

"French girls, I'm telling you… what is it about French girls?"

Rory shook his head in agreement.

"They're all seventeen." Pointed out Blue, looking at Alex incredulously.

"So what? I'm just looking." Quipped Alex, "Now that one – wow, she's something else."

Alex nudged him and James followed his gaze to a girl with pale green eyes and snow-white hair. She was dressed identically to the other girls in silky, blue robes yet something made her stand out. James couldn't help but concur with Alex.

"What's so special about her?" Interjected April, who was standing with the Hufflepuffs next to them, "And what's with her hair? She looks like an old lady."

Her friends giggled as the girl, along with the rest of the Beauxbatons students walked by. They all looked very elegant. James wondered what the Durmstrang students would be like. They didn't have to wait long to find out.

As the Beauxbatons students had been filing into the castle, the Durmstrang students had disembarked from their ship and congregated on the shores of the Great Lake. Now, they traipsed up to the castle entryway, led by Lockshire himself.

Far from the flowing robes of the Beauxbatons students, the Durmstrang delegation were dressed in dark red robes and fur cloaks. It was immediately obvious that they came from the Northeast, from Scandinavia.

Valko Lockshire reached McGonagall and greeted her warmly.

"Minerva, it's a pleasure to be here." He said clasping her hand in a firm handshake.

"Pleasure to have you." Smiled McGonagall gently, "I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"Indeed." Said Lockshire, lowering his head.

Seeing him in person, finally, James was shocked by how young and strong he looked. In no way was he what James expected in a school headmaster. His hair was shoulder-length and shaggy, his eyes wild and there were sharp, metal blades on his boots for walking on ice. James had no trouble believing that the fierce-looking man was, indeed, a werewolf.

Yet, as watched McGonagall smiling, he felt sure that there were no harsh relations between them, even after the Prophet's article that morning.

As with the Beauxbatons students, McGonagall welcomed the Durmstrang delegations into the castle. And once again, the Hogwarts students parted to allow them access but one student broke apart from the rest and nudged his way through the throngs over to the Gryffindors.

"Molly!" Called the Durmstrang student.

"CJ!" Cried Molly as the student reached her. James turned and watched his cousin CJ and Molly embrace.

"It's so good to see you." Thrilled Molly.

"It's good to see you! Rose! James!" CJ said spotting them.

"Hey CJ." Grinned James as his cousin thumped him on the back.

The rest of the Weasleys gathered around, along with Albus and Lily, reunited with their Romanian relative.

"How's Uncle Charlie? Aunt Tatiana?" Gushed Molly, "How's Ellen?"

"Good, good, they're all good." CJ assured them smiling broadly, "Lily, look at you – finally a Hogwarts student, eh?"

Lily grinned.

Surrounded by his family, CJ looked completely at home, his freckles and flaming red hair testified to his Weasley blood.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind James, who spun around to spot Professor McGonagall standing behind him, "But your headmaster is waiting for you."

"My apologies Professor." CJ said hastily.

"No need." McGonagall smiled, "I'm sure you must be excited to see your cousins but do not worry, we will be joining you in the Great Hall momentarily." She assured him as he smiled, gave a quick bow and hurried inside.

McGonagall repositioned herself in front of the school.

"Please proceed into the Great Hall where our feast will commence shortly." McGonagall announced, "I trust you will make our guests feel most welcome."

The Hogwarts students dissolved back into excited chatter.

"Chop chop." McGonagall added, clapping her hands and shepherding her students toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Once inside, the Gryffindors took their usual seats. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were warming themselves in a side chamber, where a magnificent fire roared. As they re-entered the Hall, they looked around for places to sit. Most of the Durmstrang students took their places at the top of the Slytherin table, where there was some extra space. CJ however made a beeline for his cousins once again and sat down between Molly and Freddy.

"Man, it's good to be back in Britain." He mumbled, smiling to himself, "I always forget how damp it gets here in the wintertime."

"And that's something you miss?" Molly questioned him skeptically.

CJ laughed, "Not really, no. Just brings back a lot of memories."

James felt warmed by CJ's presence, there was something contagious about his smile and his laugh that seemed always to put people at ease.

"It's been a long time since you came to visit." Freddy remarked.

"Three years at least." CJ replied, "Dad's been so busy, dragons, eh?"

He smiled and shook his head fondly.

"Your Dad works with dragons?" Rangi jumped in from where he sat opposite Molly.

"Yeah. Breeds them, cares for them, trains them," CJ listed off, "No small task."

"Wicked!" Rangi said impressed.

"This is Rangi by the way," Molly told CJ and the two shook hands, "And that's Oswin."

Oswin shook CJ's hand too as Molly continued,

"Granny will be disgusted that she can't come and visit."

"I know." Smiled CJ, "She's sent me a dozen letters since September. It's exciting to finally get to come and see Hogwarts though." He stared around in awe at the Great Hall taking in everything from its floating candles to its enchanted ceiling, "I've heard so much about this place but never been able to see it till now-"

With that, their conversation was suddenly interrupted by McGonagall once again. This time she stood proudly at the carved podium at the top of the Hall in front of the High Table from which the teachers surveyed their charge.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts!" She called, voice ringing through the cavernous room, "Tonight we commence the Triwizard Tournament but before we begin, I invite you all to dine with us here in the Hogwarts Great Hall – and remember, we have been given the opportunity to come together - from the three oldest and most renowned wizarding schools in Europe. Let us therefore take this opportunity to welcome our international guests. We hope you will make yourselves at home here at Hogwarts, we are very happy to have you. And with that, let us begin!"

On her final words to gold plates and serving dishes that lines the tables filled with glorious food of every food group and colour. James spotted several French dishes that he recognised and dishes from further afield; stroganoff, goulash, soups and stews, salads and stuffed pastries. Everything looked delicious and James wanted to try it all, he piled his plate high and dug in happily

CJ was a big hit at the Gryffindor table. His friendly attitude and good manners gave him a natural charm and his good sense of humour and wide knowledge on an array of subjects made it easy for him to slot into any and every conversation. James wondered at how different he was to the same-aged Molly and smiled to himself. They were like chalk and cheese – and yet, as unalike as the two cousins were, they remained incredibly close.

"Hold on a second," CJ said finishing a plateful of food and putting down his napkin, "There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

With that, he stood up and crossed the Hall. Nobody paid the slightest attention, their focus still firmly on their food.

So was James's as helped himself to a third portion of, what Blue informed him was called, _Tartiflette_. He was so distracted that he didn't look up immediately when CJ returned, it was only when his cousin began to speak that he dragged his eyes away from his meal.

"Everybody, this is Odette." CJ told them.

Standing next to him was the girl Alex had pointed out earlier, the one with the snow-white hair. James caught his friend's eye but said nothing.

"Odette, these are my cousins and some of their friends." CJ said motioning around.

"Pleased to meet you." Odette said politely, "My apologies, I had better return to my classmates but I am sure I will see you around 'ogwarts."

The girl smiled quickly at the Gryffindors and then at CJ for a moment longer. James wondered if she was being time-conscious or just shy.

"Odette is here with the Beauxbatons delegation," CJ informed them reclaiming his place at the table, "I met her this summer while traveling through Europe."

"Seems nice." Molly said with a smile, James knew to be one of disinterest but CJ seemed oblivious.

Odette, however, was right to be mindful of the time as a moment later McGonagall stood up and the tables cleared.

"Your attention please." She called out across the Hall, "The Triwizard Tournament is an age-old contest designed to test the strength, courage and ability of the representatives from each of Europe's largest schools of wizardry. Essential to this also is the strength and spirit of the rest of the schools. It is important that students give their full support to their representing Champion, for the tournament will be far more challenging than any other task a student will be faced with during their magical education."

"Clearly she's never had to escape the acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest." Muttered Alex.

James laughed, remembering their second year exploits and then quickly hushed as McGonagall continued.

"For impartiality, the Champions will be selected by the Goblet of Fire – anyone who wishes to compete must simply write their name and the name of their institution on a piece of parchment and drop it into the casket." McGonagall's eyes roamed around the hall of silent students, "As I am sure you are all well-aware by now, you must be of age to enter, that is seventeen years or over. Those are the rules. In addition to this, there is no backing out, once your name has been submitted to the Goblet of Fire you will be obliged to compete. Please do not submit your name lightly, the Triwizard Tournament is a commitment – a dangerous one."

Oswin gulped, but Molly, Rangi and CJ looked eager and unfazed.

A large chest had appeared in the center of the High Table, with three taps of McGonagall's wand the lid opened slowly. The Headmistress reached inside and lifted out a wooden cup full of flickering blue flames. With a swish of her wand the chest vanished once again and McGonagall placed the goblet atop the table.

"Tomorrow night three names will be selected at the Halloween feast, the students selected will be those that the Goblet has judged to be most worthy of the challenge. Until then, the Goblet will remain in the Entrance Hall and will be surrounded by an age line to prevent anyone under seventeen from entering the Tournament. Once again let me remind you that these regulations are in place for your own protection – and with that, let me wish you all pleasant dreams."

The Hall erupted in excited yabbering.

"I'd better head off back to the Durmstrang ship." CJ smiled at them, "I'll see you tomorrow." He added, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Tomorrow night, we'll have our champion." Murmured Rangi, "I don't think I could sleep a wink."

"Me neither." Agreed Molly.

The Gryffindors scurried back to their tower. For once it wasn't Alex keeping them all awake. Half of Gryffindor stayed up discussing the tournament and different theories on what would be involved. In the end it took a visit from House Head, Longbottom, to clear the common room and send them all to bed.

James lay on his back wide awake, with his snake, Valkyrie, curled up on his chest. He ran through everything in his head, the Goblet of Fire, the feast, the arrival of the delegations. Eventually, as the evening's memories ran through his head, Odette's soft French accent turned to that of another girl. A sad girl who whispered to him her hopes and fears. Then a second girl appeared, with sharp gray eyes that looked at James with an intensity that jolted him back to the land of the living. Somehow, though it felt as if he had only slept ten minutes, morning light shone beyond the curtains of his four-poster.

It was Halloween.


	10. The Goblet of Fire

**Chapter 10**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

Albus didn't have class today. As it was Halloween they had been given the day off and so Philip and Albus spent most of their time sitting at the bottom of the steps in the Entrance Hall and watching the buzz and clammer as students came to enter their names in the Goblet of Fire.

"Go on, Os… I know you want to." Teased Rangi as himself and Oswin sat down next to them.

"Not on your life." Oswin replied immediately, "I'll leave the life-risking to you. I want to be able to enjoy the tournament from the safety of the audience thank you very much."

Albus agreed with him here, just having the chance to witness the Triwizard Tournament was thrilling enough for him. He'd faced danger plenty of times in the past but he'd done so out of necessity rather than enjoyment.

"Any Hogwarts students so far?" Rangi asked Philip eagerly.

"Not many." Philip answered, it was still early, "A few Ravenclaws came down a while back to enter, including Leopold."

Rangi nodded, folded his slip of parchment and kissed it before jumping to his feet,

"Wish me luck!"

Molly arrived, bounding down the last of the steps,

"Right, lets do this!"

She too had a slip of parchment ready between her fingers.

Grinning wildly, the two crossed the age line around the Goblet as the others cheered their support. They dropped their names into the cup and the blue flames licked them up. More cheering.

Albus loved the atmosphere. The air was charged with excitement and curious foreign students roamed all around the halls of the castle, admiring the building and the art, and circulating an aura of diversity and the idea that this year would be a year like no other at Hogwarts.

As Molly, Rangi and Oswin headed out into the grounds to vent their adrenaline in the clear weather, a flock of girls from Beauxbatons arrived in the hall. In the middle of the throng Albus spotted the girl CJ had introduced as Odette.

The girls stepped up to the Goblet and one by one dropped their names into the hungry cup, their powder blue robes fluttering in the breeze from the oak doors. Once again, Albus ate up the excitement in the air.

Amanda plonked herself down on the step next to Albus as Rose stepped up behind him and took a seat next to Philip.

"Their robes are so pretty." Amanda sighed.

"I know. I still have mine from last year." Rose agreed fondly.

"Hogwarts robes are so dark and dreary." The girls complained.

"I like our robes." Albus protested looking down at his red and gold crested cloak.

Then the door to the dungeon burst open and the giggling and excitement of the Beauxbatons students came to a momentary halt as everyone turned to investigate the noise. Out from the dark stairwell stepped four boys. In contrast to Albus, their dark robes were decorated with silver and green. Chatter broke out once again and cheering from some of the Slytherins who were milling around as Albus had been.

Lysander Flint smirked. He stood proud and strong, flanked by Aracus Wright and Cyrus Rander. an intimidating trio, on and off the Qudditch pitch. Critias Scorato was with them too. Whoops and hoots arose from the Slytherin students as they dropped their names into the cup but the largest cheer was reserved for Lysander whose stunt with the Chamber of Secrets had earned him his place as the prevailing ruler of the house. The Beauxbatons girls clapped politely. None of the Gryffindors clapped.

"Ugh, I did not miss that guy." Albus commented.

"And they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Teased Philip.

"It almost makes me glad that there's no Quidditch this year." Albus muttered, "Just think, next year three of those guys will be gone."

"Now there's a thought." Philip gave a blissful sigh, "But I wouldn't be too sure on their being no Quidditch this year. Rangi is determined keep you all training just as hard as ever."

"He mightn't be so keen if he's chosen as the Hogwarts champion though." Amanda pointed out.

They all murmured in agreement.

The group from Beauxbatons made their way towards the door, Odette dragging her eyes away from the Slytherins who were now surrounded by eager young students wishing them luck. Albus spotted Paul Brady amongst them, a Slytherin he had once considered a friend before learning that he was just as rotten as the rest of his house. He was standing next to Robert Tyne, Tybalt's younger brother.

 _"_ _Good for him."_ Thought Albus, _"He's with his own kind now."_

CJ stood at the oak doors and greeted the Beauxbatons as they left.

"Entered your name?" He asked Odette who nodded and smiled.

"Good luck." He added, "Or, what is it – bonne chance."

Odette laughed at his clumsy French accent.

" _Bonne chance a vous aussi_." She replied.

CJ spotted his cousins and headed toward them with a wide smile lighting up his face.

"How's it going?" He asked them.

Their eager responses illustrated their exuberance.

"Are you ready to enter?" Rose asked him watching with curiousity.

CJ shook his head, "I actually put my name in last night." He admitted, "I wanted to do it while it was quiet and there weren't any people around."

CJ shook his head and smiled, "I don't know - it just felt like the right moment."

Rose, Albus and their friends congratulated him and pointed him in the direction that Molly had headed off in. He thanked them and kept on his way. For most of the rest of the afternoon, Albus remained sitting on the step. Gradually the Hall emptied and he too decided to go take in the fresh air. The day had remained cloudy but bright and Albus and his friends headed down to the lake. As Philip and Amanda paddled about trying to spot tadpoles, Albus noticed his cousin staring into the distance with a serious expression.

"You okay?" He asked, locating himself next to her on the rock where she sat.

She snapped out of it, looked over to him and smiled, "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. Just got lost in thought."

Albus nodded, debating whether or not to question her further but it was clear that Rose was not interested in discussion as she got to her feet and dragged him with her to join the others in the lake. Albus decided to forget it and kicked off his shoes and socks.

* * *

Gryffindor was giddy. At their long table that night, the students yabbered and fidgeted, everyone talking over one another till the sound level was such that nobody could hear what their own neighbour was saying. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was the Goblet of Fire.

The decorations were splendid as usual. Bats roamed the ceiling and pumpkin smiles grinned from every crevice. Strange coloured pies and puddings lined the center of the table, interrupted periodically by monstrous candles whose melted wax resembled the faces of the tortured souls whose shadows danced across the walls in the low gold light.

At the top of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and called for attention. The noise died instantly and the platters of food, mostly just scraps at this stage, faded away.

"Tonight at this ancient feast we celebrate another ancient tradition. The selection of the Triwizard Champions-"

Applause broke out throughout the Hall and once again, McGonagall had to hush the students. Behind her sat Monsieur Hauteville and Valko Lockshire and on either side of them sat two unknown figures; one a wide-shouldered man whose arrogant air was evident even in his posture. The other was a woman, younger and clever-looking but far less imposing. James wondered who they were, sure that they would find out soon.

He noticed Rose sitting across from him. Her mouth was shut in a thin line and she was staring at him pointedly. He frowned and watched as she gestured with her head toward the top table and bid him look again. James turned and scanned the table. Other than the two new residents, nothing was out of the ordinary. He wondered what Rose was trying to tell him. He didn't have long to wait.

"In a moment, the Goblet of Fire will reveal the names of our three champions." McGonagall continued, "From that moment on, the competitors will be bound in a magical contract to compete in the most challenging series of events that they will ever face in their school careers. Eternal glory awaits the victorious champion."

More excited buzzing escaped the Headmistress's captivated audience.

"However-" McGonagall roared and the students fell silent once more, "Before we begin, let me present our two guest judges who, along with the three Heads of the Schools, will be awarding points to the competitors based on their performances. Please show a warm welcome to – Mr Buchanan, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Ms Misra, Undersecretary to the Head of Magical Games and Sports and previous Triwizard Victor!"

Polite clapping broke out mingling with impressed mutters; ' _oohs'_ and ' _ahs'_. But James wasn't focused on the Triwizard Champion Misra, he was looking across at Rose once again,

"Buchanan?" He mouthed, "As in _the Buchanan_."

One curt nod was his cousin's response.

"Unfortunately our judges were unable to make it to our welcoming feast yesterday but we are glad to have them joining us tonight."

"I wonder why…" Muttered Blue as they all remembered yesterdays News headlines.

"Both Departments have spent months organising and planning for this honoured tournament and without them, there would be no Triwizard Tournament so I hope you will all show them respect and gratitude during their time here at Hogwarts."

McGonagall eyed her students, as she always did with a slight air of suspicion.

"Now without further ado," She continued, "Let us greet our champions."

With a flick of her wand, the doors to the Entrance Hall Burst open and the wooden goblet soared into the Hall. All eyes were fixed to the flickering blue flames as it floated up through the Great Hall. As it passed, the candles on either side of it extinguished so that a wave of darkness followed it all the way to the High Table.

"I will ask that the champions, once selected await their first instructions, in the chamber behind me." McGonagall instructed, motioning to the door that stood beyond the staff table.

Then the students, lit now only by the stars of the enchanted ceiling, waited with baited breath as the Headmistress turned toward the Goblet of Fire.

A gasp rose up from the students as the flames turned from startling ice-blue to an angry red. A scorched piece of parchment rose out of the Cup and landed in the fingertips of Professor McGonagall.

James craned his neck to see the top of the Hall. There the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students sat in large groups, as close to the High Table as possible. The entrants from Hogwarts had all pushed their way to that end of the hall as well.

McGonagall opened out the scrap of parchment, "For Beauxbatons Academy of Magic – Ms Odette Labelle."

Cheers rang from her classmates as Odette got to her feet. James clapped. Even from this distance he could see the pleased smile and bashful expression on her face as she passed the Goblet of Fires bright flames, bowed her head to the judges and passed into the Chamber at the end of the Hall.

As the students settled down once more, the flames of the Goblet roared bright red a second time and a name shot out.

"The Champion for Durmstrang Institute is-" She called, catching it once more, "Mr Charles Weasley Junior."

"That's CJ!" Squealed Molly from where she sat a few feet up the table.

James, Rose and the rest of the Weasley clan rose to their feet, roaring their support as their cousin stepped bashfully up to the High Table. Before entering the chamber, CJ glanced at them and smiled widely. James knew his cousin would be battling both mortification and honour at their behaviour. CJ didn't like a fuss usually, but he'd be thrown into the limelight now!

The cheering had barely begun to die down when the flames of the Goblet of Fire flashed devil red for the third time. A hush fell across the Hall as a new name fell from the flames.

McGonagall held up the parchment and read allowed, "And for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the champion is - Mr Lysander Flint!"

"What?" Came an outraged cry from Gryffindor table.

James didn't need to look to know it was Rangi. But he did look and saw the Quidditch Captain trying to stand while Vice Captain Molly, looking equally alarmed, attempter to restrain him.

Around them the rest of the Hall whooped and cheered but at Gryffindor table there was nothing but shocked silence and a smattering of polite applause from those who didn't know Lysander well, mostly first years.

"I don't get it." Mumbled Sapphire, "Is this bad?"

Evelyn looked stony, "He's a Slytherin."

That was one way of putting it, thought James.

At the High Table, Professor Flint, the Flying teacher was on his feet, cheering his support for his son.

Lysander reached the High Table, a proud smirk embellishing his mean face. He walked, tall and powerfully across the Hall and entered the Chamber as the Slytherin House went mad – leaping and cheering for their King.

Rose buried her face in her hands, Albus and James exchanged gob smacked expressions. Only Willard Dursley seemed pleased at the news.

"Lysander is the perfect Champion for Hogwarts; he's strong, fast and tough as nails." He would reel off to anyone who would listen.

James felt it best to shut him up before Rangi beat him to a pulp and cast a silencing charm on him to make him temporarily lose his voice.

The rest of the evening was something of a blur. The flames of the Goblet of Fire went out and the candles reilluminated the hall. The students filed out, exhausted from the excitement, leaving the three champions in the back chamber where they would be joined shortly by McGonagall, Lockshire, Hauteville, Buchanan and Misra. Professor Longbottom hurried the Gryffindors along,

"Come on now, off to bed, no fuss." He urged them jovially, unable to expel the shock and disappointment that hung over his students.

"This is outrageous!" Cried Molly, "Flint for Hogwarts Champion? Who wants _him_ as a representative for their school?"

"He cheated." Rangi stated determinedly, "He cheated. He must have. I don't know how but by Merlin I'm going to find out!"

"I guess it's not all that surprising." Sighed Philip.

"What do you mean?" James heard himself snap.

"Well," Blue said calmly, "The Champion is whomever the Goblet determines is most worthy of competing for eternal glory."

"I don't know about worthy," Philip joined in, "But can you think of anyone more desperate for eternal glory than Flint?"

James pondered on this. Last year, Flint had attempted to return the Chamber of Secrets to the ownership of the residents of Slytherin House in a big to leave behind a legacy. He hadn't become so central to the Slytherins by accident. His whole school career was based on leading Slytherin House; Quidditch Captain, alpha dog, King. Lysander ruled Slytherin like his private Kingdom and now he was Hogwarts Champion. James's scowl deepened. He wasn't going to bow to any Slytherin ruler.

"Forget Flint," Rose chirped coolly, "We'll all be supporting CJ anyhow."

"That's right." Albus agreed, "I don't want Hogwarts to win if it's thanks to Flint."

"Now, now – where's your sense of school spirit?" Longbottom chided as he shepherded them through the corridors.

His students glared back at him and he quickly dropped the cause. Asking Gryffindor House to support a Slytherin Champion was not going to be an easy feat.

Back in the tower, it took a long time before anyone was ready to go to sleep. The Gryffindors gathered, grumbling, in the common room. For James, Albus and Rose there was a lot to digest. First CJ's selection as Champion – that was good, CJ deserved his shot at victory, modest but skilled and hard-working he would surely do them all proud. Then there was Flint – no-one, with the exception of Willard, was willing to support him as Hogwarts Champion. Rangi was still indignant that there had been a mistake. Or that Flint had cheated and would be disqualified as soon as he, Rangi, could prove it. Finally as the others moved off and headed to bed they discussed the judges;

"Edward Buchanan here at Hogwarts, what will Mum say…" Muttered Rose.

"She probably already knows." Blue pointed out, "After all, she works at the Ministry and Buchanan is Head of International Relations. Honestly, we shouldn't even be surprised, I never even bothered looking up who judges the tournament." He shook his head.

"Me neither." Admitted James who had never before considered the judging process but merely the champions and the tasks themselves.

"I smell trouble with both Buchanan and Lockshire on the panel." Grimaced Albus.

They all agreed.

One by one, Philip, Amanda, Blue and Alex headed up to bed leaving Albus, Rose and James the last ones in the common room. All seemed lost in their own worlds. James stared fixatedly into to low flames that danced in the fireplace. He was dreaming about the Tournament and the eternal glory that would greet its victor quite unaware of his neighbours until Albus broke his trance with a nudge.

He looked at his brother annoyed, Albus was looking at Rose, who stared as though in a trance into this air. Sliding between her fingers was a silver wedding band that she wore on a chain around her neck. Albus had seen her fidgeting with it before when she was worried.

"What are you thinking Rose?" James asked cutting straight to the point.

Rose's eyes refocused as she looked at him. For a moment he was convinced she wouldn't answer but simply change the subject but then she sighed, her face tired in the low light of the fire.

"It's just, all of this - Buchanan being here - it brings me back to St Mungos." Rose murmured.

She looked down at the ring, "We failed her. We never found Colin."

James's heart plummeted as he remembered his dream from the night before.

"We tried, Rose," Albus insisted, "But there's no British Auror named Colin. If there was, Dad would know and I've asked him a hundred times."

"Noire must have made a mistake, everything she's ever known is that Chateau dungeon," Added James.

"But it must be important," Rose protested, "She wouldn't have bothered otherwise."

This was true. In their last moments together, their friend in captivity, known only as Noire, had entrusted Albus with the chain. Then she had sacrificed herself so that James, Albus, Rose and Tag could all reach safety. That was the reason she haunted James's dreams. Noire and Blanche.

"There are so many unanswered questions." Rose sighed, "And we're not getting any closer to the answers."

"Meanwhile, we don't know what's happening to Noire or Bags or Blanche." James muttered.

"We still don't know that Blanche wasn't the one that sabotaged our escape plan." Albus said stonily.

"No way, Albus!" James snapped furiously, "We both know Marc was the one to betray us. You didn't see him that night - he caught Noire and brought her to Lagunov. He set us up by telling us how to escape so that he could be the one to catch us."

"But he didn't." Rose pointed out, "He only caught Noire."

"Either way, he betrayed us. Blanche had nothing to do with it. She didn't want to come with us but why would she want to stop us from leaving." James argued defensively.

"I didn't say that but she could have told Jeanot we were planning on leaving." Albus protested, "It could have been an accident."

"Stop trying to clear Marc's name," James growled, "You're just ashamed you were wrong about him."

Albus was annoyed now and stormed out of the room. Rose gave James a scathing look and left too. Alone, James returned his gaze to the fireplace. He couldn't entertain the notion that Blanche would have done something like that, that she would have told anyone their plans to escape – it was absurd. But a guilty voice at the back of his mind reminded him that he was the one who told Blanche that they were leaving. He shook his head. He trusted Blanche. And what had she to gain by ratting on them. He had never trusted Marc. He had considered Albus a fool for even talking to the indoctrinated student.

He closed his eyes and pictured Noire. Gray eyes, tangled hair, scarred face… Whoever she wanted them to find, they owed it to her to succeed. One thing was definite, without her, none of them would ever have escaped.

* * *

 **Trip down memory lane there. My apologise to anyone who hasn't read the previous book. Please bear with me and hopefully there's enough info here to go on. If not, feel free to message me with any questions.**

 **And we have our Triwizard Trio! Reactions? Feel free to share. Reviews are more than welcome. More soon.**


	11. The Champions

**Chapter 11**

 **The Champions**

The next morning, a depression hung around Gryffindor tower.

"Why do we have to go back to class?" Grumbled Alex, "I mean what's the point in having a half day, a day off and then one single full day of classes before the weekend?"

"Uh oh," Mused Blue, "Someone didn't get his ten hours of sleep last night."

James laughed. Personally, he didn't care too much about class. It would be a long and boring day, sure, but Lysander as Hogwarts Champion? That was his main complaint. He wondered if perhaps Rangi could be right. Could Lysander have cheated in some way?

"Slow down." Hissed James as they made their way to their first class of the day.

He had just spotted Katherine Burke a few yards in front of the in the corridor. She had been making it clear through deadly stares that she had not forgotten the incident with the milk jug.

Alex laughed, "James, I've never seen you so scared of a girl before."

James shook his head, "Burke's not a girl, she's a demon." He muttered.

They all agreed on this point. Katherine was not one to be messed with. Payback always came and it was always painful. Right now, James knew that his best bet was to avoid her at all costs.

"Come on, let's get to Charms." Blue ushered his friends, "We're starting switching spells today."

* * *

Meanwhile Albus and his friends were stuck in their least favourite class, Professor Flint's Flying lesson. Fortunately the Slytherin Head was so pleased with his son's selection as Hogwarts Champion that his focus was elsewhere. In fact, he was so busy bragging to any student who would listen that he was more or less leaving the rest of the class alone.

"Of course, I'm hardly surprised." He would smile smugly, "Lysander has always been exceptionally talented. I don't mean to take credit but ever since he was a small child I have encouraged him to seek perfection."

Albus, Philip, Rose and Amanda had seized the opportunity to hover in a small group and chat, only passing the Quaffle they had been given when the professor glanced their way.

Rose seemed cheerful and breezy today but Albus could tell it was at least partly put on. Their conversation from the night before still hung in the air unconcluded. As she laughed and joked, telling stories that had come back to her about Beauxbatons, Albus felt eyes on their group and looked instinctively toward the teacher. But it was Scorpius Malfoy's eye he caught, not Flints. The sour third year looked at Albus suspiciously before zooming off on his broomstick. Albus felt uneasy. He hoped Malfoy didn't want something with him. He didn't want any trouble.

As he turned his attention back to his little group, something else caught Albus's eye. He flew around one of the castle turrets to gain a better vantage point. From up here Albus could see a little dot moving toward the castle from the Durmstrang ship.

"I don't believe it?" He muttered, "Rose, come and look! Is that who I think it is?"

Rose flew up beside him and gave a small gasp. Philip and Amanda followed close behind her.

"Who is it?" Asked Philip curiously.

* * *

"James!"

James spun around, eyes scanning the Entrance Hall as the students poured down to lunch. As Blue and Alex hung back curiously, he spotted someone bopping through the crowd. He stepped down the final few steps into the Hall, blinking in amazement.

"Ellen! What are you doing here?" He asked, embracing his cousin joyfully.

Ellen grinned at him toothily,

"Well once CJ was chosen as Durmstrang champion, my teachers agreed to let me attend classes here for the year so that I can watch the tournament!" She laughed.

"That's amazing!" Thrilled James.

Soon to be fifteen, Ellen and James were close in age and in character. Whenever Ellen had visited from Romania the two immediately became thick as thieves. However, it had been a long time since the cousins had spent time together and James rarely bothered to write. A lot had happened in the intervening years but as James stood with Ellen in the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, he felt the time crumble away.

"I can't believe you're here." James laughed, "Ellen, this is Blue and this is Alex." He said as his friends rejoined him.

"Oh yeah, I think I recognise you." Ellen said as she shook hands with Blue.

"Blue lives in Ottery St Catchpole." James explained.

"Oh! The quiet kid from the garage!" Ellen exclaimed, "Yeah I remember."

"The loud girl from Romania?" Blue asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ellen laughed, "Guilty! Sorry about that, I wasn't trying to be rude. I don't have my brother's charm, I'm afraid."

"I'm Alex." Said Alex, "James's more interesting and better-looking friend."

"Ah but that's not too hard is it?" Ellen laughed.

"Hey!" Cried James.

"Alex isn't interested in anything hard." Blue joined in, "He prefers the simple things in life, like food and sleeping."

Now it was Alex's turn to protest, "Speaking of food though, it is lunchtime." He pointed out absent-mindedly.

"See." Hissed Blue as they made their way in to the Great Hall.

They sat down at Gryffindor table and Lily rushed over to greet her cousin. Soon the little first years were all listening in while, as they filled their plates with bangers and mash, conversation turned to the Triwizard Tournament.

"What's the Hogwarts Champion like?"

"Ugh, he's a right character." James groaned throwing in a roll of his eyes for good measure, " _Slytherin_."

"Good. Then CJ will have your undivided support." Ellen pointed out.

"That's true I guess." James mused, "And the Beauxbatons champion, Odette?"

Now it was Ellen's turn to roll her eyes,

"Has CJ introduced you to her majesty yet?"

"Briefly." Commented James exchanging a glance with his younger sister, "You don't like her?"

"I don't trust her." Ellen stated stubbornly.

Alex laughed, "Don't trust her?"

Ellen looked at him and pulled a face, "I don't trust anyone who puts that much effort into their hair."

"I think it's pretty!" Piped Lily.

"So?" Ellen demanded, "Where does pretty get you? Odette didn't get to be Beauxbatons champion by being pretty." Ellen stated pointedly.

"Pretty gets me just about everywhere." Sniffed Sapphire.

"Money gets you everywhere!" Snorted Evie.

"Ok, that's enough." Blue jumped in, "Lunch is almost over and we have to get out to the greenhouse for Herbology."

"Come on Ellen, it's time for your first lesson at Hogwarts." James grinned getting to his feet. It was turning out not to be such a boring day after all!

Despite the November clouds that hung overhead, the greenhouses were warm and stuffy. Neville's voice floated through the dozy, humid classroom as they pruned the borage and dittany that they would later use in potion-making with Professor Ebullio.

James's roommate, Rory, leant across his table toward them, carefully avoiding the Alacer Snapdragon that also grew in the greenhouse.

"Hogsmeade trip's been announced for this weekend." He hissed.

"Excellent!" Grinned Alex as he accidently beheaded one of the snapdragons.

"What's that?" Ellen asked.

"A trip to the local village." Alex replied.

"Great." Groaned James, "I'm still on restriction."

"Oh," Ellen looked at him, "Well if you can't go, I won't either."

"I will!" Enthused Alex, "Can't wait to stock up at Honeydukes. Don't worry James, I'll pick something up for you too." His friend assured him sympathetically, eyes already swimming with daydreams of Treacle Fudge and Cauldron Cakes.

James gave his cousin a weak smile, "That's nice of you, Ellen but you should go. You won't get many chances to see Hogsmeade."

"It's just a village." Shrugged Ellen as she poured water over a thirsty pot of dittany, "I'm more interested in seeing a castle. You can give me a tour!"

* * *

Despite Alex's dismal of Ellen's suspicions attitude toward Odette, rumours were flying like Bludgers all around the castle that day. Some people seemed to think she would be a push-over, no challenge for the guys. Others thought her non-threatening demeanor could give her the edge in the contest. Rose had been doing a bit of nosing around.

"She's more than just a pretty face." She informed Albus at dinner that night, "I've been talking to a friend of mine from last year, she says Odette is popular, clever, good a sports – a bit of an all-rounder."

"So what's her weakness then?" Albus enquired.

Rose shrugged, "Most negative thing she had to say was that she hates conflict. Actually I don't even know if that counts as a negative thing."

"Huh." Mused Albus. The Triwizard Tournament was bound to be fraught with conflict, especially considering the judging panel, but whether or not that would play to their advantage, Albus couldn't ascertain.

"But I suspect," Rose murmured leaning toward him, "Her real weakness is for the brooding bad-boy type."

Rose gestured and Albus looked up. Across the Great Hall he could see Odette, she had seated herself at the Slytherin table where her eyes were fixed on where Lysander sat, exchanging wisecracks with his mates and taunting the younger students, who for the most part went along with the game. As they watched Odette made a comment to the Slytherin Captain who nodded and turned away again disinterested. Undeterred, she tried again and this time managed to elicit a laugh from the captain - but then his attention was snatched away again.

Lysander excused himself, got to his feet and hurried out of the Hall.

As Odette's face fell, two of her friends from Beauxbatons appeared beside her and sat down chattering and laughing.

Rose caught Albus's eye once more and they immediately and unanimously agreed in one look not to mention the exchange to CJ.

* * *

"Out of my way Potter," Grunted Lysander, pushing James aside and catching up to Leopold and Molly, a few paces ahead.

James stumbled and glared at the Slytherin's back.

"So Rankin, we all set for tonight?" Flint muttered as Rankin turned around.

Leopold nodded, "Everything's set up and waiting."

"Great." Lysander smirked, "I'll see you later so?"

Jovially, the Slytherin headed off again as James caught up with Leopold's stride.

"What's tonight?" James asked coyly.

"None of your business." Leopold said quickly.

James continued peering curiously at the Ravenclaw and didn't slow down.

Leopold sighed, registering that James wasn't going away unsatisfied, "Lysander's throwing a party to celebrate." Leopold told him, "And before you say anything, I'm not happy with Flint as Triwizard Champion either," Leopold tilted his head, "On the other hand I've been thinking of branching into the realms of event hire…"

James wasn't interested in berating Leopold over ethical issues, the idea had his curiousity peaked.

"A party, eh?" He smiled.

"Don't even think about it, James." Molly interrupted sharply, "It's invite-only."

James's smile widened, "Even better."

Molly glared daggers at him but James had spotted his opportunity, Rangi was coming through an archway a bout a yard ahead of them with Oswin.

"Hey Rangi!" He called maliciously, "Want to crash a party?"

* * *

"What do you think?" James announced to his friends back in the Great Hall a few minutes later after telling them his plan.

"I think you're nuts." Blue muttered.

"I think it's brilliant!" Enthused Ellen, "First night here and there's a party?

Hogwarts is looking pretty good. Alex?"

Alex shook his head and smiled bashfully, "I've got my first band practice tonight."

"So you're really going through with that?" James scoffed with disdain, "Forming a band with two Slytherin meatheads?"

Alex ignored him.

"I'm surprised they're not going actually, I would've thought Flint would want the whole of Slytherin House there to worship him." James commented.

"I'm sure it will just be Flint and his close friends." Blue countered, "You probably won't even get in."

"Course we will." James dismissed, "We're going to have a great time!" He stated confidently.

Blue simply shrugged and Alex said nothing as James and Ellen moved off from the Gryffindor table. James went back to Gryffindor tower and ditched his school robes and books. He glanced through his homework and filled out whatever he could so that he would at least have it started before the real weekend began. Then he attempted to run a comb through his hair, gave up immediately and went to meet Ellen again. She had also changed out of her uniform. James led her up to the third floor corridor and showed her the trapdoor, the entrance point to Leopold's secret underground club.

"Wow." She whispered as he opened it up and showed her the way down, "Are there many secret passages at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you some more of them on the proper tour tomorrow." He grinned at his cousin. At the bottom of the ladder they waited in the small dark chamber for Rangi. They weren't waiting long before the Captain slid down the ladder and landed with a thud next to them.

"Here's the thing, the party doesn't start till after curfew – so people will probably start arriving around half nine. It's almost nine now so what we want to do is convince Julius that we're just going to place a bet on tomorrows Qudditch game – Uzbekistan versus Ecuador – then we'll just stay in the club until people start arriving, after that it should be easy enough to sneak in."

They began moving down the tunnel, Ellen eagerly fronting the group. When she was far enough ahead that James didn't think she could hear them he whispered the question that had been pressing on his mind.

"What about the security?"

Rangi nodded as he marched, "I asked around and it seems Knuckles is the only hired muscle for this evening. Fortunately Knuckles is a good acquaintance of mine and I managed to convince him to turn a blind eye to our arrival."

This didn't add up to James, he looked up at the Gryffindor Captain, "You paid him off, didn't you?"

"You owe me three galleons." Rangi replied.

Now they had arrived in the next chamber where Julius Binns sat solemnly behind his big old desk, carefully studying a large logbook and scratching away with a feathered quill.

The small fourteen year old looked oddly dwarfed surrounded by the oversized objects as he sat in the glow of a desk lamp.

"I'm afraid the club closed early this evening." He told them without looking up.

Rangi glanced at James.

"But we wanted to place a bet on the Uzbekistan-Ecuador match." James protested deciding to stick with the plan.

"Well I'm afraid that's not possible." Julius told them, closing the logbook with a soft thump.

"But if the club closed early, why are you still here?" Rangi quizzed him.

Julius's cheeks tinged pink, "No reason. Just finishing the accounts." He squeaked.

"Come on Julius, we both know that's not true." Sighed Rangi unperturbed.

"No Rangi. I cannot let you inside tonight." Julius stated all pretention dismissed.

"Just let me go in and see Leo, come on Julius!" Rangi begged, "If he tells me to leave I promise I will."

Julius looked stern and his lips were pressed together in what was neither a frown nor a smile. After a short staring contest with Rangi he looked at James and cracked,

"Fine, go in and talk to Leopold but if he kicks you out don't come crying to me." He sighed, opening the door to the club.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Grinned Rangi marching through.

"You owe me, James." Julius hissed as James hurried after.

* * *

James had never seen the club empty before. The neon signs on the walls gave the room a weird glow amplifying it's abandonment - but it was kind of cool, it was like being backstage at a show thought James as they wandered across the chequered marble floor and entered the Silver lounge. The lounge James had systematically been denied access to for the last two months he suddenly had all to himself. Tonight, it was all decked out for the party. Velvet couches lined the wall and a long table had been set out along one end. An old fashioned jukebox had appeared beneath the neon emblem of the club, a pair of dice surrounded by the four card suites.

"By the way, Rangi – this is my cousin Ellen, CJ's sister." James said realising he'd never actually introduced the two.

"Hi, welcome to Hogwarts." Rangi grinned, "Having fun yet?"

"Hell yeah!" Ellen laughed, "I've never crashed a party at Durmstrang. Actually I don't think there's ever been a party at Durmstrang… unless it was a political one."

Rangi laughed, "Well don't get too used to it. Depending on how tonight goes this could be the last."

"I hope you're not planning anything." James said, eyeing him warily.

Rangi laughed again, "Don't worry James, I'm sure Flint must have cheated to be picked as Hogwarts champion but I see no way of proving it here. Besides, I actually like parties."

Ellen looked at James and raised her eyebrows as Rangi took the lead and marched over to Leopold's office door. James had been in the office once before. It was basically Leopold's private office where only his closest friends could convene. Somewhere beyond it was the Gold Membership lounge – strictly Hogwarts elite.

Rangi knocked on the office door and a moment later, Leopold appeared. He was wearing a smart shirt and a blazer with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and he looked stressed.

"Managed to bribe my security then?" He sighed, "I expected no less. Well since you're here, you can put these out on the tables." He handed James a large pile of tablecloths, "Knuckles has gone to collect glasses and cutlery from the kitchens – you're not the only one capable of bribery – and Molly's meeting Freddy at the one-eyed witch passage."

"You're not kicking us out?" James asked, quite gobsmacked.

"Not unless Pai tries something crazy." Leopold replied shooting Rangi a warning glare, "I don't want anyone wreaking havoc at this party."

Rangi put his hands up in submission and tried to look innocent. James hurried off with the tablecloths and began draping them over the tables. A moment later Molly arrived carrying several boxes of chocolate frogs and levitating a barrel of butterbeer. Freddy, Benito and Paddy all followed, similarly laden.

"What are they doing here?" She asked when she spotted James and Ellen.

"I needed extra recruits." Shrugged Leopold as he directed an enchanted sweeping brush around the room.

Molly rolled her eyes, clearly unconvinced.

"You should kick them out." She said acting as if James couldn't hear her.

"Hey, hang on-" Came a new voice, James turned to see CJ had arrived, Odette was with him, "Who's kicking who out?"

Molly looked from James to Rangi, who smiled angelically.

"No trouble." She said pointing a sharp finger at them.

James and Rangi turned away, laughing quietly. They both knew that there would be a different scene if there were different witnesses. Merlin help them if there'd been none.

"Your brother's a good influence on her…" Rangi whispered to Ellen.

"Even still," Molly continued, "This isn't going to go down well, it's Flint's party after all." She pointed out.

"You're right…" Pondered Leopold, "When you're finished setting things out, you can go and sit in my office until the room fills up so that Flint doesn't see you when he arrives." He told them as Molly rolled her eyes once again.

Grinning at Rangi, James headed into the office to kill some time while the guests arrived.

"Bog off!" shrieked Leopold's decorative shrunken head as they entered the office, from where it hung above the aquarium.

"No need to be so bad-tempered." Rangi scolded calmly.

"Oh you'd be bad-tempered too if you'd been put in here for the party - too classy an affair for a shrunken head apparently! Now I'm stuck in here with only a bunch of scaly, mindless scum-eaters for company."

James peered at the colourful fish swimming around.

"Not to mention the stinkin' fish!" Added the shrunken head and roared laughing.

Gradually they heard the noise levels outside increase. Music pounded from the jukebox and chatter and laughter could be heard through the wooden door. James was excited. He loved being out of the tower after curfew, he loved breaking the rules, he loved that he was crashing a party where everything was paid for by the Flints!

Soon enough, it was busy enough for them to sneak back into the chamber. James and Ellen ducked through the crowds and made their way over to the snack table.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Enthused Ellen as they stocked up on treats.

They turned as they heard CJ laughing,

"Not hard to find the two of you is it?" He smiled broadly.

James shrugged and looked from CJ to Odette who was still tagging along, looking oddly uncomfortable without her flock of Beauxbatons girls.

"I'm surprised Flint invited you two." He commented.

"It was very welcoming of him." CJ smiled, "Guess he wants to be a good sport."

James shook his head, "I've played Quidditch against Flint. He is _not_ a good sport."

CJ merely laughed and Odette even cracked a polite smile.

"How are you finding Hogwarts?" James asked her.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Odette replied, "I love the grounds, the lake is so peaceful and your Quidditch pitch is very impressive, the weather however… is a little cold."

James smiled and CJ laughed,

"Not for us, eh Ellen?" He joked as Ellen nodded in agreement.

Leopold Rankin sauntered over looking pleased with himself.

"Not bad, eh?" He grinned.

"Nice food!" Ellen commended him, chewing on a liquorish wand.

"Everybody having a good time? Good." Leopold grinned around at them all.

"And look, Leo, here I am already in the Silver Lounge," James commented impudently, "Only makes sense to let me be a member now."

"Not likely." Leopold said, face transforming to his serious-business expression, "From what I heard, Katherine Burke's going around making death-threats against you. So much for keeping your head down."

"But Burke doesn't even come here…" James groaned, "I'd be safe here."

"No trouble. That's my motto." Leopold repeated still in hard businessman mode.

James grumbled and turned his attention back to Cauldron Cake he had been munching as Leopold chatted with CJ and Odette.

"Rankin! Great party!" Boomed the host as he appeared out of the crowd, "Potter? What are you – oh, who cares."

This was the best reaction James could have hoped for and he kept his mouth shut. As usual, Lysander was flanked by Wright and Rander and a gaggle of students from the years below.

"Looks like you were right, Rankin, this is the perfect party venue." Leopold continued, "Too far below ground level for teachers to hear, space, security. I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"Glad to hear it." Smirked Leopold shaking his fellow Quidditch captains hand.

"Oh, and I wanted to show you something." Lysander continued pulling a newspaper from his pocket, "It's the article about the riot at the French-British Quidditch game last month that I was telling you about."

Lysander flourished the old paper and spread it out so that his friends and admirers could also see. James had heard about the riot. It had been all over the news. Some rioting at Quidditch matches wasn't uncommon but it was rare for one to get out of hand at a big international game like this one. He peered at the paper himself. Grounded all summer, he had only heard what his parents said about it and what was on the radio.

"So you're like an eyewitness?" One Slytherin girl asked.

"It was crazy, I'll tell you that." Lysander continued, "See here, you can see my father and I right there in the front row when it all happened."

James looked at the moving photograph. It showed the crash that had sparked the fighting. It was a particularly nasty collision, now that he finally had a chance to see it. One of the British Chasers had dodged a tackle and lost control crashing into a French Captain, knocking them off their broom. The referee had issued a foul but the French, deprived of their best player demanded the Chaser be removed from the game. It was long before hundreds of little arguments in the crowds had broken into a full-scale battle.

"You should've seen it." Lysander gushed to anyone who would listen.

"Sounds awful." Commented Odette.

Lysander shrugged, "Yeah, it was pretty bad. We got out of there as quickly as we could."

James wasn't so convinced, he looked again at Lysander and his father in the photo, wondering if they had really left or were they partakers in the fighting. As he found them again in the crowd, he felt shivers run down his arms making the tiny hairs stand on edge. He had found someone else. In the seats next to the Flints sat a girl decked in the French colours – a girl who guest-starred in James's own nightmares. He shuddered. The photo was grainy, and yet, he could've sworn in front of the Wizengamot that it was her. Could Manon have been at that Quidditch game?

"You alright?" Ellen prompted him out of his wide-eyed trance.

He gave a small cough,

"Got a dodgy flavoured bean." He lied motioning to the Bertie Bott's on the table, "Excuse me a moment."

He fetched himself a glass of water, downed it in one gulp and refilled it before rejoining the group. The photo was grainy and the girl had face paint cover her face, it was just guilt from last nights conversation with Rose, causing him to imagine things.

"Odette, are you coming to the village tomorrow?" Lysander was asking, "I'll show you around if you like."

Odette lit up, "Sounds like fun!" She enthused.

"Great I'll swing around by your carriage on my way." Lysander said casually, before spotting someone else in the crowd and sweeping away into the party.

"What a pillock!" Declared Rangi re-emerging from the crowd, "Least he's gone now, what did I tell you Rankin – no trouble."

Molly appeared next and pressed a tankard of butterbeer into a downcast CJ's hands, "I've just lined up some great songs on the jukebox." She beamed, "What's a party without great music?"

The others all seemed to agree and broke out into jovial chatter. James tried to forget the picture and enjoy himself. Ellen kept cracking him up with hysterical stories from the dragon sanctuary and Molly was right, the music was good.

It was the early hours of the morning when James crept back to his dorm. At the top of Gryffindor tower his four roommates snored gently in their beds. James fell asleep as his head hit the pillow, far too tired even to dream.

* * *

 **It's been a long time and for that I apologise, and I thank any of you who have been waiting for me to post something! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review and I hope to have another chapter up this week. :)**

 **ASG**


	12. Restriction

**This chapter was fun to write, hopefully you enjoy reading it too. Please review if you do so that I know someone** **somewhere is reading! Thank you for the reviews last week, much appreciated. Now, without further ado, it's Hogsmeade time, for some people at least...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Restriction**

"Good morning." Yawned Lily as she approached the Gryffindor table the next morning.

Albus looked up from his bacon and sausages and peered at his sister.

"Is it? You look exhausted." He commented with concern.

Lily shrugged and took a seat between her brothers and opposite Sapphire and Evie.

"I heard Buchanan talking to Professor Iratus, giving out about this, that and the other." Evie was saying, "He's so whiny. I don't understand why he's even judging the Triwizard Tournament, he's such a stuffed shirt."

"He is Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation, I guess it's just part of his job." Rose sighed.

"Yeah, well I think he's unqualified. That other Ministry judge is a Triwizard victor!" Evie enthused, "Much more impressive and Valko Lockshire - now that guy is badass."

"How do you know, he hasn't said or done anything." Laughed Lily.

"He's struggled against lycanthropy to become Headmaster at one of Europe's most famous schools." Blue countered.

"Meanwhile Buchanan will say anything to make lycanthropes and other _'half breeds'_ look bad." Rose sighed.

" _Lycanthropes_?" Sapphire muttered with confusion, "What on earth is that?"

"It means werewolves." Blue stated, "Buchanan's trying to close national borders for werewolves etc. I think he'd fix all of them with a tracker and keep them under house arrest if he could."

"What?" Cried Sapphire, "Werewolves? Werewolves can't be real!"

"Why not? You're a witch." Alex grinned, causing Evie to laugh.

"B-but…" Sapphire's voice lowered, "Then Buchanan is totally right! They should all be locked up!"

"Whoa, calm down." Blue interjected, "It's not like in the horror stories, most werewolves don't want to hurt anyone."

"Lycanthropy is like a curse, people don't choose to become werewolves," Rose added, "They're victims! And afterwards it's nearly impossible for them to get jobs or find somewhere to live, they're completely ostracized from society."

"Not a life anyone would choose, is it?" Philip added darkly.

Sapphire still looked terrified.

"Buchanan is just fear mongering," Evie joined in once again, "Trust me, I've been to enough of his fancy dinner parties to know that he's just a paranoid snob - it's like, causing fear and panic makes him feel important or something." She continued, pulling a face.

"Hang on, hasn't your Dad sponsored his campaigns in the past?" Blue pointed out.

"His reasons were purely financial." Dismissed Evie with a wave of her hand.

"Listen Sapphire," Lily said calmly, leaning across and taking Sapphire's hand, "One of my best friends is a werewolf and he's perfectly harmless. Don't worry about it."

Albus looked at his brother and was just quick enough to catch the roll of his eyes. He smirked. Tag as harmless? Not the first adjective that would jump to his mind.

James looked at Sapphire with a degree of sympathy. The panic was gone from her face but the fear remained.

"People treat werewolves really badly but they have no choice about being werewolves."

Alex frowned, "But James, the boggart in the attic-"

James gave him a sharp nudge.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Alex rubbing his arm.

"But Lockshire's a werewolf and he's just roaming around the castle, isn't that dangerous?" Sapphire squeaked.

"Lockshire is an honest and well-respected wizard, he's not dangerous." James assured her.

Albus turned his attention back to Lily, she really didn't look very well, she was far too pale and there were dark circles under her big brown eyes.

"Lily, are you sure you're okay?" He asked her quietly as the others resumed the debate on what qualifies a Triwizard judge.

Lily glanced at him nervously, unable to lie to his face.

"I haven't been sleeping much." She admitted, red hair falling into her face, "I had a nightmare a few nights ago – nothing happened," She rushed, "But since then I keep trying to stay awake, if I fall asleep it could happen again."

"You can't stay awake forever." Albus pointed out.

"I know that." Lily muttered.

By now, everyone had finished eating. Rose headed off to the library while Philip and Amanda were preparing for their first Hogsmeade trip but Albus was on restriction after running away from school last year.

"I'll walk you out to the Entrance Hall." He told them, getting to his feet.

There was always great excitement on Hogsmeade weekends as there were only a couple every year. They passed Ellen on the way out of the Great Hall.

"Settling in okay?" Albus asked.

"Love it already." She beamed, "Where's James?"

"Over there," Albus replied nodding in his brother's direction.

She thanked him and hurried off. Philip and Amanda promised to bring him back sweets from the village. Albus was disappointed not to be going, it would be boring all day without them, but he refused Philip's offer to stay and waved them off from the front steps of the school.

As Albus returned to the Entrance Hall, Professor Ebullio bustled past,

"Excuse me, Pottinger… Nicholas!" Called the eccentric old potions master as Professor Nicholas Liberius exited the Great Hall, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favour." He enquired.

"By all means," Liberius replied politely and bowed a little.

Albus couldn't help but feel amused at the exchange between the short old potions master and the tall comparatively young Defense teacher. Ebullio barely reached Liberius's chest.

"You see I've got a bit of a situation with a boggart in the potions classroom, it really is terribly impractical." Bumbled the potions master, "Seeing their worst fears burst out in the middle of class really can be such a distraction for students, you see. Do you think perhaps you could get rid of it for me? I'm not particularly eager to approach the task myself and as it's your profession so to speak…"

"Not a problem." Liberius assured him, "I'll sort it out this evening. In the meantime, I'm heading to the village, care to join me for a quick drink at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, what a good idea." Ebullio chortled.

Seemed like everyone was enjoying the day off, Albus on the other hand hadn't decided what he was going to do yet –

He paused, half way up the stairs by this point, he was suddenly struck by an idea. He glanced around quickly and then took off to the Gryffindor tower to gather his things.

* * *

Once Alex and Blue had left for Hogsmeade, James was ready to give Ellen the tour.

"What do you want to see first?" He grinned, "It's a big castle."

"Well, what are the best bits?" Ellen smiled.

"You already saw my favourite spot yesterday. Then there's the Astronomy Tower, the Owlery, the Quidditch pitch – of course – the lake…"

"Any more secret passages?" Ellen interjected.

James grinned, "You've come to the right guy."

They roamed the castle and James showed his cousin every little secret hiding place, every crevice he knew. The secret stairway with the trick step, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets (though there was no way he was going down there again), he even considered showing her the room of requirement but before that he found himself at the One Eyed Witch Passage,

"This is pretty much the only passage left which leads all the way out of the school." He informed her, "It brings you straight to Honeydukes cellar."

"In Hogsmeade?" Ellen quizzed, "But then why don't you use it?"

James considered this. On one hand, he was on his last leg at Hogwarts – but on the other hand, it was rather stupid to be banned from leaving the grounds. It wasn't like he would run away again. He hadn't wanted to leave the school last year. It had just been necessary at the time.

"Alright then." He pondered but gave his cousin a warning look, "But we can't get caught."

Ellen grinned.

"Dissendium." James muttered and the entrance to the tunnel was revealed.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, Albus sidled up to the potions room door.

"Alohomora." He whispered and the door swung open with a high pitch creak.

Inside, he put down his cauldron, opened up his bag and spread the supplies he needed on the table in front of him. He flicked through the pages of his Potions textbook until he came to the page he was looking for.

"Sleeping Draught."

Albus glanced over his shoulder at the door. The castle was more or less abandoned on days like today and he knew that Ebullio would be at the Three Broomsticks for a good few hours. Quickly he began preparing his ingredients. Albus worked swiftly, Potions was one of his favourite classes and he knew what he was doing.

The time passed slowly but Albus, absorbed in his task barely noticed. As the potion brewed, he stirred it slowly, almost finished. The dungeon was peacefully silent and the fumes from the cauldron began to make him drowsy. Then he heard a small bang in the distance and snapped out of his trance.

" _Peeves_." He thought immediately.

Then he heard footsteps approaching quickly.

" _That's not Peeves…_ "

He looked around frantically. Who could be it be? And where were they going? Surely they wouldn't come in here…

He spotted the large closet where Ebullio stored ingredients and old books. The footsteps were getting closer and he dashed across the room, climbing inside just as the door to the classroom swung open.

Inside the cupboard, he crouched down and tried to peer through the cracks between the wooden doors. Then a low hissing noise turned his head. His heart stopped. In the sliver of light coming in from the classroom, Albus could see the most frightful creature. A python, curled up but clearly over six foot long, it's head raised to eye level by an endless neck.

" _The boggart._ " Thought Albus.

He had forgotten about the boggart Ebullio had mentioned was living in the classroom. Albus didn't know a lot about boggarts, they had yet to cover them in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Just remember," He told himself, "It's not real, it can't hurt you, it's not real…"

His fingers tightened around a dusty old potions book.

The snake hissed and eyed Albus with round glassy eyes. Outside the cupboard someone was moving around. Heart pounding Albus raised the book in defensive, ready to strike when the snake did. The snake hissed, it's narrow tongue darting in and out. As a shadow passed the door the giant snake darted forward,

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is that a python?" Yelled Rangi standing over Albus and the stunned snake.

"Boggart!" Albus cried.

"Aw crap…"

With that the snake vanished and Rangi burst into flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Albus screamed again.

"Riddikulus!" Screamed Rangi, pointing his wand at himself.

The bright orange flames suddenly turned to long silky hairs.

"Laugh damnit, I look like an orangutan!" Said Rangi flatly.

Albus's heart began to slow as he stared at Rangi. He did look pretty funny. Albus smiled at Rangi's grumpy expression and then burst out laughing.

 _Poof_!

The hair fell to the floor.

"What on earth are you doing in the cupboard?" Asked Rangi, brushing off the last of the hair and offering Albus a hand.

Albus took it and the Captain swung him to his feet. The long orange hair on the ground slithered back into the cupboard.

"You're scared of fire?" Albus asked

"Spontaneous combustion. I think your Sleeping Draught is about to boil over by the way." The Captain added.

Albus rushed over and put out the flame under his cauldron as Rangi took a book from the cupboard. Albus looked at him curiously,

"Spontaneous combustion?"

"It happens!" Blurted Rangi, "I saw it happen once!"

Albus stared at him.

"That's why I always carry a flask of Phoenix blood with me wherever I go." Rangi announced proudly, producing a tiny metal vial from beneath his robes. "Cures just about anything. Lucky I didn't drink it when that was just a boggart," He chuckled, "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get your hands on this stuff."

Albus immagined he probably would.

"Ah, here it is – Veritaserum!" Rangi plonked the potions book onto the table and got to work.

"What's that?" Albus frowned.

"Never you mind." Rangi insisted, "Better you don't know."

Albus took his word for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Ellen scrambled out of the secret passage and into the basement of Honeydukes.

"Finally." Heaved Ellen.

"Shhh…"

James grinned mischievously and glanced all around, the basement was still and empty but above them the bustle of the shop floor could be heard through the floorboards. If they picked their moment right, they could easily slip into the throng of Hogwarts students. Creeping up the stairs James peaked out into the shop –

"Quick, now!" He told his cousin.

The two students scurried out as the shopkeepers served the sugar-starved kids.

Out on the shop floor, Ellen stared around impressed at the range of goods on display. James's tummy rumbled and his mouth watered.

"Keep an eye out for any teachers," He reminded Ellen, "Come on."

They quickly filled their pockets with purchases from the sweetshop before heading out into the village.

"This place is adorable…" Ellen stated, gazing at the cute little thatch cottages.

James agreed through a mouthful of treacle fudge. His eyes were still darting around, on the lookout for Hogwarts teachers.

"I wonder where Blue and Alex are." James mused, "Blue will have a heart attack if he sees me here." He laughed, "We should try creep up on them, give them a fright!"

"Ooh! Speaking of frights," Ellen jumped in, "Where's this infamous Shrieking Shack?"

"Good question."

James had some idea of where things were in Hogsmeade but he'd never had a proper chance to explore it properly before. As for the Shrieking Shack, he had been inside the building before, but got there via secret passage rather than via village.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way." He announced, heading in the direction of the train station.

James didn't believe any of the stories about the Shrieking Shack being haunted but if Ellen wanted to see the most haunted building in Britain, that's where they would go. November seemed to have hit hard with icy wind tossing up the dead brown leaves of October, and swirling them around in the chilly air. James pulled his cloak tighter around his neck wishing he'd brought a scarf. They came to the Three Broomsticks and he imagined the hot chocolate and butter beer being served inside but knew that the place would be crawling with teachers. As they passed by, the front door opened and Professor Liberius stepped out.

James grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled her around the side of the building. They watched with bated breath as Liberius strode toward the road. Just then, a carriage pulled by two handsome Granian horses came sweeping up the road and halted directly in front of Liberius, blocking his path.

The carriage was unlike the ones which Hogwarts students took from the train station to the school – as were the horses, certainly not Hogwarts-owned - the carriage was slate gray with shimmering satin cushioned seating, upon which sat a tall elegant lady with a short blond bob, clad in grey fur.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes." She beamed, looking at Liberius.

"M'lady-"

"Oh do call me Tullia, won't you?" Said the woman, "We were almost family once after all."

The fur clad lady stepped down from the carriage, Liberius politely taking her hand. It was then that James noticed Edward Buchanan also sitting in the carriage looking sour and a little bit bored.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Liberius asked a curt nod.

James noticed undertone of a French accent as she replied, "Why - the Triwizard Tournament, of course!"

Liberius gave a small smile and the woman looked around, breathing in the fresh country air, "Oh this does bring back memories. Nothing's changed – except for you! I hear you are a Professor now."

James wished she would hurry up and leave so that Liberius would get a move on. It was cold and he was starting to get a cramp standing so still and straight.

"Yes." Nodded Liberius curt as always.

"Well perhaps I will see you again soon up at the castle. Edward invited me to come and visit him," She gestured to Buchanan who looked as bored as ever, "And I couldn't resist the chance to see Hogwarts again!"

Liberius and Buchanan exchanged cold nods.

"Tell me," The young lady said, taking Liberius's arm and stepping away from the carriage, back in the direction of the pub, "How is dear sweet Kitty?"

James and Ellen quickly shuffled further back from the front of the building.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know." Replied the Professor, "It's been a long time…"

"Oh, excuse me," The French woman gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to apologise for. You couldn't have known."

James could just about see Liberius from his hiding spot, gently remove the woman's hand from his arm. He hoped this signalled the Professor's departure. At the side of the road, Buchanan was looking at his watch impatiently.

"You should go," Liberius told her, "Buchanan is looking very impatient."

"Can we give you a lift up to the castle?"

"I'd rather walk."

Liberius had his back to them now and James felt himself relax a little.

The lady kissed Liberius on each cheek, "I will see you again over the course of the Tournament, I'm sure."

"I expect so." Replied the Professor.

"Goodbye, Colin."

With this the French lady returned to her carriage, which sped off at lightning speed. Liberius, on foot took longer to leave earshot. Once he had, Ellen gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I thought they were never going to leave!"

James, on the other hand, was still recovering.

"Ellen – we have to go – now."

"What about the Shrieking Shack?"

"Forget the shack, come on!"

* * *

 **An awful point to leave things, I know. But more soon!**


End file.
